


Books and Beverages

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Christmas Party, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Leadership, Libraries, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Arthur is the head of department of sports, as well as part-time history teacher at Albion College. Merlin on the other hand, has started there as a part-time librarian and barista, whilst studying part-time for his teacher's degree. Living at either ends of the spectrum, what neither notice is that one early morning collision can lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, otherwise life in Camelot would be much different.

Arthur was known to be among the best at Albion College. He started out as a substitute teacher for physical education and history, but of course, being a Pendragon, this meant he could climb up the ladder much quicker than others, for example, Will, who had been working at the college for a few years, was only still a part-time teacher. As his father, Uther, was the principal of Albion College, Arthur had gone from substitute teacher to head of department in a matter of eighteen months.

Merlin on the other hand, was a little different. Merlin was one who was fond of books, and had been known to working in the local bookstore in town whilst studying his degree at the local University. Now with a joint honours degree of ancient history and literature in his pocket, he was in need of a job in combination with the study of his teacher's degree. Having been accepted the job of librarian and barista at the library with adjoining coffee shop at Albion College, working under the head librarian Dr Gaius, things between the pair were about to change.


	2. A Morning Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the final part to the chapter is in the centre of the page. I've tried to re-allign the final part but it won't be nice to me. Oh and some of you might recognise this story from fanfiction.net, I'm just adding my story onto Archive of our own, so sorry if you already know the story. Other than that, enjoy!

_September 12th_

Arthur groaned to the sound of his alarm beeping, reading 5:30am. Thankfully his clock also told him the date, which was 12th, meaning that this would be the day he would return to work after the summer break. Finding out a pair of black trousers with a shirt and his shoes, as well as other garments, Arthur took a quick shower, dried himself off and dressed. Fumbling his way downstairs to make a fresh espresso from the coffee machine, because leaving the lecture plans until the night before wasn't the best idea Arthur had come with in his life, he needed to function throughout the rest of the day. Knowing he wouldn't have much time to make himself some lunch, he settled for a few slices of toast with jam and got his things together, grabbing his house and car keys and heading out of the door for the 30 minute drive to the college, his watch now reading 7am.

Merlin on the other hand, as he has been doing ever since he reached the age of 14, took extra precaution knowing that his first day of work at Albion College was the day after. Before settling down early to bed, he made sure his satchel was packed of things that he needed, such as his ID Card, and his attire was laid over the chair in his room for the morning after, shoes polished and so. Waking up at five, he padded out of his room and across to the kitchen of his flat to make some breakfast. No need to make lunch, he could have some when he was there. After breakfast, he showered and dressed, gathered up his belongings, and set out towards the bus stop where the no. 14 bus would take him to the college. As the time was 6:45am, he knew he was about to have a colossal day ahead of him.

 

 

 

 

oOo

Merlin, as unpredicted, never expected to arrive later than 8am at most, but when one bus doesn't turn up and the other is crammed with students, mothers with small children and pushchairs are in the gangway, as well as that the bus was stuck in the morning rush traffic, nothing could be done about it.

That was Camelot for you; known as a legendary city for its lengthy history and tales, modern Camelot was a thriving city, almost a near enough London, other than that London had an underground tramway system, and nearly three times the population.

Arthur had the same problem. Listening to the local radio in the middle of city while beeping his horn now and again at strangers in front of him to clear out of his way wasn't going to help, and neither shouting at them for their supposedly improper driving wasn't either, but time was getting on and he knew by 8:15am the staff car park would be near enough full, and was in no condition to park on a nearby street.

 

 

 

 

oOo

Dashing down the side roads trying to make it on time before Dr Gaius would give him a lecture, Merlin finally reached the college, only to make an embarrassment for himself when he skidded through the corridors up to the first floor, trying to make it to the library, when he collided with Arthur Pendragon, who partly had himself to blame.

"Hey kid! Watch where you are going!"

"I am so sorry, was in a rush thanks to the bus this morning, and I'm not a kid!"

"Just because you might have already turned eighteen doesn't mean you're quite an adult yet junior."

"You are a right prat aren't you?"

"That's coming from an idiot"

 

 

 

 

oOo

Merlin gathered his things and continued around the corner and across the balcony to the library. Entering through the wooden double doors, it couldn't get much bigger on the inside. If it did, you might as well call it the TARDIS. The library was technically a separate building, but later on in time at some point during the late 20th Century, a balcony was added, joining the main block of the college with the library on the first floor.

The library was made up of two floors, and by the stairs and lifts contained a plaque of a directory to the library, telling you which department was on what floor, and of the floor where the coffee shop was. Making his way to the coffee shop, Dr Gaius and a young lady were standing chatting over something work related, when Merlin announced his presence.

"Merlin reporting for duty Sir!" Merlin made a salute commanding his boss.

"You're twenty minutes late Merlin!" Gaius turned to Merlin and spoke.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but the first bus never arrived, I got stuck in traffic with the second, and collided into a member of staff trying to reach the library."

"Well at least you got here in one piece. This is Freya, she'll give you a brief tour of the library and you already know how to work the coffee machine from your training day here last term."

"Yes and nice to meet you Freya." Merlin stuck his hand to shake hands with Freya, as she led him into the back to drop off his satchel, before Gaius stopped him one more time.

"Oh, and one more thing Merlin. Don't ever introduce yourself like that to anyone ever again."

"Why not?"

"Because you look a right idiot doing so."

 

 

 

 

oOo

Freya showed Merlin around the library and then returned back to the coffee shop to show him the roster. The majority of books were on the main floor, such as your books for the main subjects like Maths, English and the Sciences. The second floor contained a music and entertainment section, as well as a history and archaeology base full of journals, artefacts and books, and the law department.

The roster in the coffee shop showed each person's schedule for each day, showing him or her where they should be during each period. As Merlin only worked Monday's, Thursday's and Friday's, his schedule was much smaller than Dr Gaius', Freya's, and some guy called Gwaine. This was Merlin Schedule:

 

 

 

Period 1:

09:00 - 11:00

Period 2:

11:00-12:00  12:30-13:30

Period 3:

13:40-15:40

 

 

Monday - Second Floor (Period 1), First Floor (Period 2), Coffee Shop (Period 3)

Thursday - First Floor (Period 1), Second Floor (Period 2), Coffee Shop (Period 3)

Friday - Coffee Shop (Period 1), Second Floor (Period 2), First Floor (Period 3)

 

 

oOo

The majority of the morning went at quite a slow pace, Merlin working first on the Second Floor, where the fresher's were asking about finding books and information because they couldn't find the requested book, journal or DVD on the on-line catalogue.

Then there was the second period, where he moved down a floor working at the desk, replacing books back onto the shelves that the second year students had returned back from their summer projects. Other than that many were already taking out new books to loan for their first assignments of the college year, and was being asked the same questions as earlier in the morning. So by the lunch break at midday, Merlin was exhausted.

 

oOo

The afternoon turned out to be much more gratifying than the morning, working across the first floor at the coffee shop. At the old coffee shop where Merlin worked, they sold the various regulars you'd find at most coffee bars, such as Americano, Espresso, Cappuccino and so on. Here was much more different and versatile, probably due to the demands of the student population, relating to either Costa or Starbucks.

First of all there was no students asking questions constantly, and second of all it didn't take the students ages to find change for their cup of hot chocolate or tea, or for a bottle of apple juice. See, as in most schools and colleges in Britain, instead of paying for food and beverages by change, students would top-up their cards at the machines located around the building and pay using their card, deducting the total value on there each time they bought something, and this is exactly what happened at Albion.

So things for Merlin were so good at the time, and had managed to meet the main secretary of the school, Gwen. Gwen was the sort of person that everyone could get along with, and as the secretary, she always prone to be the centre of the web for gossip. Waiting for her afternoon cup of tea, she spoke to Merlin about life at Albion and who he'd most likely to get on with, and who not, and Uther Pendragon was one of them.

The pleasantness for Merlin had continued right until about ten minutes in, when Mr Prat made his way to the bar after collecting some books to plan lectures for the remainder of the week.

"Erm my usual shall do for now since I'm low on money."

"And that shall be?"

What Arthur didn't realise was the barista at the bar, in this Merlin, had his back turned to the counter, so Arthur thought it might have been one of the regulars. He never did pay attention to who exactly worked at the coffee shop in the library, as long as he received his pure blend of coffee to keep him awake, much else didn't matter. That was until he realised who was working there.

"Oh, oh… it's  _you_ "

"Who else would it be?"

"Ah, it's the idiot from this morning."

"See, I told you I'm not a kid. Well, if it isn't Mr Prat himself."

"I hope you realise who you're talking to."

"Well I should do by now."

"Mr Pendragon."

"Gosh, I never knew they had made new machines to reduce one's appearance in age."

"See, utter idiot. I should just use that marker pen on the board behind you and right IDIOT over your forehead. I'm Pendragon, as in Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh, I'm sorry my royal prat."

"And you might be…"

"Merlin, Merlin Emrys."

"Well, Merlin, I'll have a small Americano for now and if I'm lucky I'll be back later."

"Ha ha, you'll have a job, I'm closing up the bar in 5 minutes. But feel free to sit and enjoy your coffee until I kick your royal ass out in 20 minutes."

"You mean before I kick you out by getting the sack."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!"

Both then managed to grin at each other, and shake hands on the fairly teasing way they had both introduced themselves. But being the start of the week, Arthur had much to do on the night, especially if he wanted to fit in an hour at the gym, so with that, he gave a wave to Merlin as he existed the library, leaving Merlin to grab his satchel from the back and head on home.

 


	3. He's a Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur undertakes some research on a particular barista and gives him a clear warning.

_September 15_ _th_

To make up for lost time on Monday due to being late through traffic, Merlin went out extra early that Thursday morning to catch the more frequent bus, the no. 11 to the college.

Arriving at the college without bumping into Arthur or anyone, Merlin arrived at the library five minutes to eight, greeting Freya who was stacking shelves in the Physics section, before heading towards the back of the shop to drop off his satchel, as Dr Gaius called him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Someone asked for you yesterday, thought you'd be working at the coffee shop, named Arthur Pendragon, nice chap he is."

"You mean a right ass. Why, what did he want?"

"He said he needed to speak to you."

"Oh, and what did you tell him then?"

"I told him you only work part-time, that Tuesday's and Wednesday's you are at university. He gave me this note to give you when you arrived this morning."

Merlin took the note from Dr Gaius, which read '12:10-Room 1.26 – Oh and bring me my usual. I'll pay later at the shop.' Wondering why, Merlin protected the note and set to work.

 

oOo

What Merlin never knew was what Arthur had been up to these last few days. Arthur thought that Merlin was working full time at the library and coffee shop, and when he arrived Wednesday afternoon in seek of his idiot, he was disappointed to find Freya working there instead, who called for Gaius to deal with the situation.

You see when Arthur left work that Monday night, he thought of the conversation during the early morning and at the coffee shop later that afternoon. He appreciated that Merlin was a feisty one for giving just enough cheek as Arthur gave him to begin with. But there was just something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Having a curious mind, late Tuesday evening, he searched through his father's secretary office to search for a copy of Merlin's CV for information. What he managed to find was that Merlin, other than having a huge range of qualifications, practised sorcery. Now sorcery had been legalised in the UK for quite a few years, although Uther did not allow sorcerers in his community, and Arthur thought that it was in his best interest to warn Merlin.

 

oOo

During that afternoon, Merlin made Arthur's usual cup of coffee, and then took to room 1.26 in search for his royal prat.

(Knocking sound)

"Come in."

"Hey! I brought your usual. Gaius gave me the message that you wished to see me."

"Sit down Merlin."

"Yes Sire."

"What did you call me?"

"Well since your dad is the principal of this college, he is like the king isn't he? As you're the son, you're the prince."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

"Anyway, word has been getting around that you're a sorcerer. Word of advice, if you want to spare your job, don't catch Uther see you use magic."

Word hadn't actually got around. In fact, the only people who knew or had known of Merlin's magic was Lance du Lac, a friend of Merlin's; Gaius (as he practised magic himself); Will, Merlin's best friend since early childhood; Leon Carpenter, who interviewed Merlin and was the vice-principal of Albion College; Merlin's parents Hunith and Balinor; and now Arthur. Arthur just used this excuse so that Merlin would continue the conversation. And so the conversation continued.

"Why? What's his problem? And how did you find out?"

"Just shut up and listen for a minute. Even though the legislation of magic, well sorcery was a few years ago, Uther never allows sorcerers to become employed or accepted as students, so how the heck did you get in? I bet it was Leon who interviewed you."

"Why doesn't he accept him? Oh and some tall bloke with blonde curly hair interviewed me."

"Ah, it was Leon then. I'll have to buy him a pint next time I see him. Anyway, as far as I know, back when my dad first started working, not here but some other place, some guy caused his business to go bust. This was when sorcery had just been legalised and the guy was called Valiant. Since then, he's found sorcery to be evil and never allows sorcerers as students or staff in the college. We had a member of staff working here not long before I started, her name was Morgana. Anyway, he found out that she taught sorcery to her Chemistry students and she was fired. She lives in Ireland now."

For the next ten minutes, the pair ate their lunch in silence, Arthur finally relaxed that he had told Merlin of his father's beliefs, and that Merlin knew not to use magic if he wanted to remain in a job.

Merlin on the other hand was in silence, worried that Uther might have already caught him using magic in the library and coffee shop when cleaning up or rearranging the shelves to make the books appear in the correct order. That though he would keep to himself for now. What he didn't understand was that he knew Gaius practised sorcery himself, and due to the amount of years Gaius had worked here, surely Uther knew, and if he did, then why was Gaius still here? Time was ticking, the clock in Arthur's office reading 12:25, and Merlin's second half of his shift on the second floor was about to start in five minutes. As for Arthur, his next class was due in 20 minutes, and needed to gather the materials for his second year history class, as classes were an hour and fifteen minutes each, meaning that Arthur finished teaching classes at 4:15.

"Well thanks for the evidence, better be getting back to work."

"Yeah, need to grab the text books for my second year's in the library. Care to help?"

Both collected their remainders of their lunch and disposed the rubbish, then making their way up to the library to collect the textbooks for Arthur's next class.


	4. Drunken Lords and Quizzes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin heads down the pub with Lance after his lecture at university, where he's studying part-time for his degree. Meanwhile, he meets up with Leon, Gwaine and Percy (Percival) where they invite him to join their quiz team, needing 6 members to face off Mercia. A few nights after, they're back at the pub where Arthur and Merlin get to know each other a little better, Arthur ends up drunk and it's a spin from there.

Later that evening Merlin attended Camelot University to submit his assignment, bumping into Lance on the way, asking Merlin in the process if he would like to join him down The Dragon for a pint. Due to his long and exhausting day, including reminding Arthur twice to pay up for his Americano earlier that afternoon.

Merlin had known Lance du Lac for a while now, just over a year in fact. The pair had met when they began the course at university, as well as making friends with Mordred Adams, and Will was also taking the course, who Merlin had known since they had started primary school in Ealdor.

What he didn't know, which he found out later, was that Lance had recently got engaged. This was until his fiancé joined them in the pub after finishing work and going out with her former university friends, where Merlin and Lance were chatting about the summer just gone, Lance's job (Lance worked as a waiter on weekends) and future assignments.

"Ah, Merlin, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé…"

"Merlin?"

"Gwen?"

"Oh, you pair know each other. How exactly?"

"Merlin is a librarian and barista where I work."

"Just when did you start working for Albion College?"

"Just last Monday, making today my second day. Avalon bookstore closed down last August. You wouldn't of known as you were on holiday. Will told me that they needed a new librarian at Albion College, so I applied for the job and got it."

"Anyway, we better be heading back, it's getting pretty late and we've both got work tomorrow, so I'll see you Tuesday then?"

"See you tomorrow Merlin."

"Right, goodnight."

 

 

 

oOo

Not long after Lance and Gwen had left The Dragon, Leon appeared with two other guys and made their way to Merlin's booth.

"Leon."

"Alright mate. Gwaine, Percy, this is Merlin. Merlin is the new librarian/barista at the college, he's also a student at Camelot University, gaining his PGCE."

"I'll get us some drinks. The usual I'm guessing?" Percy announced, Gwaine and Leon giving nods in return and made his way to the bar.

"So you're new the member then. Welcome aboard. I'm Gwaine…" Gwaine flipped his hair, one thing he tends to quite a bit, other than coming down the pub on the occasion and flirting with almost practically everyone.

"Gwaine stop flirting. What will Percy think if he sees you flirting with someone other than him?"

"Ah, I'm only playing, and Percy is not my boyfriend!"

"Don't mind him Merlin, he likes him."

"Who likes who?" Percival butted in, coming back to the booth with three pints of lager.

"Merlin, he likes Freya."

"I do not! We're just colleagues. Anyway, I barely know her, I've only been there two days!"

"Ah, speaking of flirting," Percy continued in conversation, " Is it me or Arthur's been making eyes at Gwen?"

"That's what I was thinking, even though they're friends, she doesn't seem interested." Leon added.

"Probably because Gwaine is flirting with her." Percival continued.

"I'm not flirting with Gwen, don't try and stop me though."

"Too bad she can't marry you, or Arthur for that matter." Merlin added a comment, finishing the remainder of his pint of cider at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"She's engaged."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Leon turned to his left questioning Merlin, Gwaine and Percy also in question.

"Two reasons. Firstly she is wearing a ring on her wedding finger and secondly because I know her fiancé. Her fiancé is on the same course as me at university, we've been friends for over a year. His name is Lance du Lac, short for Lancelot."

"Oh, so she's to become Mrs Gwen du Lac then?"

"Yes."

 

 

oOo

From there they went into conversation about work as well as the weekends football matches, including that they have a quiz night against their rivals Mercia College in mid November, and needed an extra teammate, since as their former teammate Morgana was no longer living in Britain and Elyan couldn't make it. Therefore they asked Merlin if he would join them, knowing that he didn't attend university on Thursday's, as they needed six people. As he accepted, this would make the full team, which they still needed to decide on a team captain. Since Merlin had accepted to join them back at The Dragon tomorrow evening for quiz night to test their skills for when it came to going against Mercia in a couple of months or so time, they could decide over the next few weeks who is best team leader.

_ Albion College Quiz Team _

_Leon Carpenter_

_Arthur Pendragon_

_Gwen Smith_

_Percy Rhoades_

_Gwaine Thomas_

_Merlin Emrys_

Continuing in the conversation Merlin found out that Percival worked alongside Arthur and Elyan, forming the male division of the sports department, with Arthur as head of that department. He also found out that Elyan was Gwen's older brother, and it was through him that she became secretary at Albion College. By the time they went back onto football, something Merlin wasn't fond of, it was getting late and all minus Gwaine had work tomorrow morning, so the group departed and went their own ways.

 

 

 

oOo

Friday at work for both Arthur and Merlin went quite smoothly. Arthur managed to finish marking papers for his first year's first assignment on the introduction to English Mythology and finally get his first and second year sports students playing decent games of football and cricket.

Merlin managed to rearrange all the shelves that the students from both years had failed to achieve and actually make every form of tea and coffee without messing up somewhere along the lines. Even though Merlin was to join the guys down at The Dragon later on the night, he never knew of a time or who would be team captain the first night. He had socialised and got on with his teammates outside of work, minus Arthur. Would he be as much of an ass outside work? Did he even know Merlin was on the team?

It was later that afternoon as Merlin was finishing up for the day when one of his questions were answered, when somehow he received a text off Gwen.

_Hi! Gwen here._

_Found out you were the newest member of the team. Congrats!_

_Leon told me this morning as he came into work._

_By the way – Meet up the Dragon Pub – 6:30._

_Bring a pen!_

_See you later x_

Sending a text message, which for Merlin was rare, back to Gwen to thank her for the details, he asked her at the same time where did get his number from. She replied moments later it was from Lance.

 

 

oOo

 

Arriving back at the flat for about five, Merlin knew he wouldn't have enough time to cook something up and get to The Dragon on time, so he decided to take enough money with him and eat something at the pub. Not wanting to go in the outfit he wore to work, Merlin changed into a pair of black jeans, a khaki green t-shirt and black neckerchief with a black zip up jacket with his black converse. Having money and being fully dressed, Merlin tidied his hair up and left for The Dragon.

Arthur on the other hand left work earlier than usual, mainly the reason being Friday. He parked his Ford C-Max on the driveway and went indoors. Looking at the clock in his front room it read 4:45, which meant he about an hour before he had to set out again. Dropping his bag on the sofa, he went through to the kitchen and checked the fridge for any decent produce to use for dinner. Remembering he had some leftovers that he had chilled the night before, he used the remainder to settle as an evening meal, eating chilli con carne. By then he had around half an hour left, so he popped for a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a tight fitted white t-shirt, a blue jumper and trainers and dried off his hair. He picked his stash of pens from the end table alongside his wallet and two sets of keys, on his way back to the car.

 

 

 

oOo

Merlin stepped off the bus for about quarter past six, and crossed the road to where The Dragon stood. Outside stood Gwaine, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Merlin!"

"Hi. I'm guessing you're the first here then?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for around 9 more."

"Eight! I thought there was 6 to the team?"

"There is my friend. But usually on Friday nights a whole group of us meet up and come down to The Dragon. Since one is a bartender in the pub there is 10 others tonight, and with us two make 12."

"Do they even have a table for 12."

"Not really, we just manoeuvre a few tables together."

"Ah, we might as well go inside, it's bloody cold out here."

Both men went inside and sat at a table near the back of the pub, but not too far so they couldn't hear the questions for tonight's pub quiz. Not long after Gwen, Freya and two other ladies appeared with them.

"Evening ladies."

"Merlin, you already know Freya, however, this is Mithian (pointing to the lady on her left), and this is Dr Nimueh."

"How do you do?" Mithian went to shake hands with the newbie, Dr Nimueh doing the same after.

"Mithian works in the sports department and is head of the female division. Nimueh works in the science department. Head of Science now after Morgana's departure."

"Oh please, Morgana should still be head of science. If it weren't for Uther she would still be teaching at Albion. Don't tell Uther I said this but the sooner Arthur takes over the better."

"Shouldn't it be Leon taking over?"

"Leon doesn't want to take over, that's the point. For a while now, even before Arthur was working, Leon was Arthur's second-hand man, or wingman if you want to call it that. Uther said once he retired that Leon will take over, but declined, saying the role of principal would be too much pressure and instead suggested Arthur should be King of Albion College." Gwaine added, clearing things up.

 

 

oOo

As the time ticked on to 6:30 a huge group of men entered the pub and worked their way towards the back.

"Haha, Wayne Rooney is injured again, what rub… Merlin? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Arthur!"

"Merlin is our newest teammate." Percy mentioned.

"And when was going to tell me you put the idiot on our team?"

"Last night. Merlin was in the pub when Leon, Gwaine and myself arrived. We ended up talking and because of tonight we asked if Merlin would join the team, which he accepted."

"Great!"

"Ah thanks Arthur, oh and you owe me, well the college two quid."

"What for?"

"Your hot chocolate this morning."

"Ah I'll make it up. Tell you what. I'll buy you a pint."

"Fair enough."

"Oh, this is Elyan and Will."

"Nice to meet you Elyan. Hi Will!"

"How do you know each other?"

"We've been mates for years."

"Merlin literally knows everyone, yeah everyone minus Morgana." Arthur finished the convo off.

The group now contained 11 people consisting of Merlin; Arthur; Leon; Gwaine; Percy; Freya; Gwen; Mithian; Will; Nimueh and Elyan. Conversation was going well under the bartender showed up, which then things turned awkward.

"Evening all. Can I get you any drinks?"

Everyone in turn ordered his or her drink, which the atmosphere was smooth until Merlin went to order his.

"What I can I get you Si… Merlin?"

"Mordred?"

"See, knows everyone!" Arthur broke the ice.

"Ah, your usual then?"

"You know what I like."

Someone then let out a wolf-whistle, as many found it being flirtatious dialogue, although the tension was too odd for that type of talk.

"So, how do you know each other then?" Freya asked.

"We're … friends. At university."

"Right."

Mordred went away with the orders, and people around the table knew something was or had been between them, and they wanted answers, even though it was going to be challenge to get them out.

 

 

 

oOo

The night passed quite quickly and it was coming up to quarter to eight when Mordred, who was the host for the pub quizzes, announced that papers were coming around if groups wanted to participate. The table were given a sheet of paper with numbers down the side. This was when the party of 11 would rearrange themselves so that the Albion College quiz team of 2012 we're sitting together on one table. Then it came to picking the first team captain of the warm-ups.

In a small bag beside them contained some pieces of paper with each member's name on it, alongside a bigger piece to keep records. Gwen took the bag and asked a stranger to pick a name out, which the first team captain was to be Percy.

Although the questions were answered in a different way when Albion played against Mercia, the whole point of a team captain was necessary, which here and in the charity competition were the same. At the end of the main questions, the team captain would answer one final question before determining the winner of the competition, or in this case at the pub swapping the papers and giving out answers to determine the winner.

The majority of the questions, which contained 14 main ones in total, Merlin answered 9. Percy's question was 'In which month was VE Day?' which he answered with May, thus getting it correct.

 

 

 

oOo

After the quiz of the 15 questions that we're answered, 11 were correct. From then the stage was open for karaoke which some of the group went up to sing, such as Freya went and sung 'Time after Time', Gwen going up and singing 'What a Wonderful World' and Gwaine and Percy drunkenly singing 'You're the one that I want', everyone giggling in the process. What Arthur hadn't realised was of how much to drink he had, and now was too drunk to drive home, therefore someone would have to drive his car back to the house. As Mithian, Elyan and Freya had already departed; no one lived in the direction of Arthur's house.

Merlin had no idea where Arthur lived, but had an idea it could be near his flat. Stupidly out of kindness, he offered to take Arthur in for the night, saying that he could come back to his until morning when he was in a better condition, or the other way round. Leon mentioned that it would be easier if Arthur went to his for the night, as Merlin's house was closer than Arthur's. It wasn't that Merlin couldn't drive, he passed his test earlier in the year without any faults, but that Merlin couldn't afford to drive, ergo settling for public transport.

Merlin lumbered Arthur out of the pub at 10:30 and Leon showed Merlin Arthur's car, which Merlin was gobsmacked to see how fancy it was. This kind of showed the difference already between Arthur and Merlin's net worth. Arthur gave over the keys to Merlin, who just about got Arthur into the passenger seat, before taking the driver's seat and heading off home with one drunken overnight lodger.


	5. Dinner and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur got drunk the night before, he wakes up to an unfamiliar presence. Uther finds out about Arthur's drunkenness and rages at Arthur when he collects him. To make up for showing a poor example and his father's words, Arthur takes Merlin out.

_ 17 _ _ th _ _  September _

Arthur woke up groggily to a place unfamiliar to him. It was warm, which was good, but there was a difference in the smell of the atmosphere. It smelt almost like pears with a hint of peach, which was odd. But still, the one thing he never liked much about some Saturday's was his killer migraine, which this morning's hadn't been as bad since the one he got a few years ago on his 21st Birthday. The other things that bothered him at points, was where he was and whom he was with.

"Hel-lo?" Arthur called to see if anyone else was around.

Merlin heard the call and took it that Arthur had noticed he wasn't at home, and went to the guest room to greet him.

"Morning Arthur. Rise and shine!" Merlin addressed as he opened the door.

"Merrlinn?"

"Yes that's me. You're clearly in a state of hangover. Hold on, I'll get you some water and aspirin."

"Where am I?"

"My flat."

"Oh god, what happened?"

 

oOo

After a shower and getting dressed into the clothes he wore the night before, because all of Merlin's clothes were way too small for him, Arthur entered the kitchen where Merlin had made breakfast for both of them.

"Sit." Merlin ordered and handed over breakfast.

"Thank you. So what happened?"

"Well one, you are a complete dollop-head. You got yourself drunk last night whilst you were moaning about your relationship history. You said that you couldn't hold down a girlfriend and talked about your past relationships, which included Elena, Mithian and Sophia."

"And then?"

"Well someone needed to take care of you, so out of kindness I offered. I drove you back to my place and tried to sober you up through water, and here you are with a major hangover."

"Damn it! Maybe you aren't so much an idiot after all? Oh, and explain dollop-head."

"Hmm, Arthur Pendragon."

They continued to eat breakfast in silence. Within a matter of less than a week, it was as if Arthur had known Merlin for at least half a year. To Arthur, Merlin was different from everyone else. Merlin was carefree and from day one acted himself, leaving nothing to hide. Also Merlin wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in. Merlin was also quite handsome, but Arthur decided not to trace his thoughts there, as surely they'd be no way that the feeling was reciprocated.

"How do you know Mordred?" Arthur asked out of nowhere.

"You heard yesterday. Mordred and I are friends at University."

"No really Merlin, when you pair saw each other there was a tension in the room that shouldn't have been there. Maybe you are friends and it's just me but…"

"Mordred is my ex."

"You are?"

"Yes, Arthur, alright. I'm gay. We were together throughout university. Don't get me wrong, he's an alright guy, but things didn't seem as powerful between us during our final year as undergraduates, you know, the spark had gone, so instead of living in a dull relationship we parted."

"And since then?"

"Single."

oOo

After breakfast there was a knock at the door, which Merlin opened the door to find Uther furiating.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Oh hi dad!" Arthur called in front whilst he was watching the morning news.

"Arthur, get these on. We're going!"

"Where?"

"Back to yours."

"Dad, what are you even doing here?"

"How dare you get drunk and then end up with a stranger!"

"Dad, I'm 23, going on 24. I know what I'm doing, and how dare you talk about Merlin like that. He's my friend, and he only tried to help, which he did. Thank you Merlin."

"Thank you Arthur. Look Uther you can come in and wait for Arthur or you can wait out there, but there's a draft and it's getting cold."

Uther chucked the bag of clothing to Arthur for him to get changed and sat on the sofa in silence. Merlin offered a cuppa but Uther declined. Once Arthur had got dressed and had put his dirty clothes into the carrier bag Arthur returned to the main room. Uther stood and led Arthur out of the door, but before Uther could close it, Merlin noticed Arthur's phone on the table, which he gave him, Arthur replying with another thanks and a hug, Uther having to tug him down the corridor towards the stairs back to the car.

oOo

_20_ _th_ _September_

The next time Merlin had heard anything from Arthur was Tuesday afternoon while Merlin was at university.

_Hi Merlin!_

_Got your number off Leon. Sorry 4 Saturday, want to meet up later?_

_Arthur_

_No problem. Yeah, later is good. Say 7ish._

_Merlin_

_All right, I'll pick you up at 7. No need to pay, my treat._

_Arthur_

Not knowing where Merlin was going, Merlin decided to dress in his best clothing on the night, not to impress Arthur or anything, but to look the part. When Merlin first met Arthur he took no notice of him, but over the last few days, Merlin had gotten to know Arthur quite well, and had developed the odd feeling for him. He knew Arthur liked girls, but he knew never to judge a book by it's cover.

About quarter to seven, Merlin was watching some documentary on the television when a knock came at the door. Opening the door, he let Arthur in whilst he turned off the TV and got his coat.

oOo

 

Posh might be the best word to describe the restaurant that Arthur took Merlin to that night. Expensive for sure, actually count that as the best word. Merlin and Arthur sat near the front of the restaurant near a window which, being on a hill, gave a view of much of the city. The restaurant offered a variety of cuisines, from Italian to Indian, Thai to French or just plain British, Irish and American, they offered it all.

Skipping starters because there was simply no point, they decided on mains and desserts, as well as drinking French wine. Arthur went for French cuisine and had Beef Bourguignon for mains and Chocolate Fondant for dessert. Merlin went Italian and went for Ravioli de Capra and finished out on Chocolate Melt for dessert.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked whilst they were waiting for their dessert.

"To say thank you for last Friday night, and to say sorry for Uther's words the morning after."

"It's not you who needs to say sorry. There's also no need for this. Thank you is enough."

"Well maybe I want to take you out. It's nice being around someone you get on with."

Was it a date? Who knows? Maybe Arthur was trying to show taking Merlin out as a way to say that he likes him and he'd like to get to know him much more.

"I'm having a get together in late October."

"Sounds nice."

"It's for my birthday. I know it sounds weird having birthday parties at this age but it's close to Halloween, so we put the both together. The idea is, depending on who is going, all the names of the guests are put into a hat or paper bag or something, it's passed round and everyone has the name of a different guest or the host. Each person provides them with a costume on the day of the event, so it's an annual costume party, thus linking Halloween and Birthday together. The theme this year is the legend of King Arthur."

"What we're you last year."

"A Centurion."

"So when is the pick your dip day then?"

"Why you coming along?"

"Why not?"

"Well Halloween this year falls on Monday, and everyone is off work anyway which helps. Oh, and finally I ask of you a favour."

"What's that?"

"I'm doing a lecture next Friday for my second year students on introduction to heritage. Their task is by Christmas to produce a report from using primary heritage evidence to track their heritage as far as they can find. Since as you are a specialist in Heritage could you come in and talk to them about how to find out information? Also since as they are doing it, I'd like to do it myself, could you help trace my heritage?"

"Of course. You'll have to talk to Dr Gaius though to get Gwaine to take my shift on the coffee shop for the hour."

Both finished up their desserts, Arthur paid for their meals and drove Merlin back home.

 


	6. The Lucky Dip of Heritage

_24_ _th_ _September_

It was a Saturday morning. After another pub quiz last night, with Merlin as team captain, answering correctly the final question 'What c is the infection of the intestine caused by drinking dirty water?' answering 'Cholera'.

Anyhow, Merlin had agreed after yesterday's lecture and task for the students to meet Arthur at the Camelot Archives Centre to begin helping him tracing his family. Arthur knew of his dad Uther, and he had a mother called Ygraine, but she died at childbirth, which he never had known of the cause. Arthur had already gone to the registry office to gather documents there.

However, he not is the only one looking on family history.

 

oOo

Over in Limerick, where Morgana is living after becoming enemies with her former boss Uther after finding out she was a sorceress, Morgana grew tired of England and decided to move to Ireland for a new life. Not knowing much of her life after being kept in the dark for practically her childhood, being known as an orphan, Morgana thought it was about time she discovered the truth. Knowing Arthur, one of her former colleagues was a history teacher; he might be able to give her a hand.

(Ringtone of I Just Can't Wait to be King goes off)

_"Hello?"_

_"Arthur, it's Morgana. I need some help. You aren't busy next Saturday are you?"_

_"Well, actually me and Merlin are working on some family heritage project, why?"_

_"Ah, you might help then. I'm working on my family tree, and since you know family heritage then I thought maybe you could help?"_

_"That's what I'm doing, I've got Merlin helping me out, since he's a specialist in it."_

_"Ah, that's brill then. We could all work together on it. Who's Merlin by the way?"_

_"My friend. Works at the college, started a few weeks ago."_

_"Who's giggling in the background?"_

_"It's Merlin. Something's happened. All right then, when are you coming over so I have an idea?"_

_"I'll be coming over early this year, so about Friday evening. Can you pick me up from the station around 5 ish?"_

_"Bloody heck. I get out the college for half four and the station is over 20 minutes away, I'll try and get out early though."_

_"Thanks mate. Got go to."_

_"Bye"_

Arthur hangs up and puts his phone on the table, turning to Merlin with embarrassment.

"What the hell did you do with my phone? C'mon, I know it was you, I can tell."

"Erm, I might have changed your ringtone."

"I can see that."

"You like it?"

"Merlin, I don't I need the Lion King playing in the middle of the archive centre when I'm half-way through my twenties!"

"You're 23 Arthur."

"Still. Anyway, we might as well leave it for today, since Morgana is working with us next Saturday, you know, the one who Uther fired through teaching magic."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway, can't waste the day now, would you like to come back to mine for a bit?"

The pair left the archives centre and went back to Arthur's house. Arthur lived on the border of Camelot, well the posh part of it anyway. He explained driving back that Morgana had been a long family friend of the Pendragon's, that his dad and her mother were friends, but since Uther fired Morgana they haven't been in contact, but she won't let Arthur's father get in the way of still being friends with him. So every year around October she comes over from Ireland to stay at Arthur's for his birthday and Halloween, goes back to Ireland before coming over for Christmas, as she prefers to be with friends, due to having no family.

oOo

Opening the door for Merlin, both entered the detached house. Whilst Arthur went to the kitchen to make drinks, Merlin took a self-tour around the place.

"Arthur, the place is beautiful!"

"Ha, you should see my dad's place. It could fit a tribe in there."

"Arthur, you have four bedrooms, and only you live here."

"Well I do get guests some points during the year. Tea or Coffee?"

"Please."

For revenge for his earlier embarrassment of his ringtone being changed, Arthur decided to pull two pranks on Merlin. Arthur had already changed Merlin's ringtone earlier in the day when Merlin went to place one of the Parish Registers away. So this next bit would be prank no. 2. As Arthur had asked Merlin whether he prefers tea or coffee and Merlin never properly responded, Arthur decided to put both into the mug, a mixture of tea and coffee.

oOo

Carrying both of the mugs up to Arthur's room, where Merlin was to be found pondering, Arthur placed his on the end table near the bed before giving Merlin his, waiting for the reaction.

Merlin took a gulp at the warm drink in his hands, making a face of the taste when he swallowed the liquid down his throat.

"Jesus Arthur! What the hell do you call this?"

"Hahaha! It's 1-1 now."

"You pranked me!"

"Well, I asked you tea or coffee and you replied with please, so I made both."

"You clotpole!"

"Clotpole? Where do you come up with these things."

"I don't really know."

"Anyway, I haven't checked who's coming to the bash this year. Let's find out."

Both took their drinks and went into the study. Arthur turned on the PC and loaded up Facebook, where he created the event.

So far the guests attending were Morgana, Elyan and Gwaine. However, not everyone had Facebook, so he opened up a new tab and checked his Tumblr account to see if there were any messages on there. Freya had replied that she was coming which with Merlin and Arthur made six. Thankfully, Arthur's house was large enough to host a party for a legion.

All would have to reply by next Friday, where at the pub Arthur would bring a bag for pick and dip.

oOo

_30_ _th_ _September_

Friday morning, Merlin walks in to work to find a different person preparing the coffee bar by putting cups out.

"Ah, you must be Merlin? Sorry, I'm Dr Geoffrey Monmouth."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I used to work here. I retired last term, opening up a position, which you got. I used be the head librarian, since then, Dr Gaius has taken over. We've worked here for years. I said to Dr Gaius that whenever he couldn't make it in I'd take over his shift."

"Oh, is he ill or something?"

"I don't know."

What actually had happened to Dr Gaius was that he wasn't ill, but Uther was. Uther had suffered from a mini-stroke during the night and Dr Gaius had gone to the hospital to visit him. This was when Merlin's phone began to ring, noticing the second prank that Arthur had pulled, the ringtone of 'It's a Kind of Magic'.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin. Dad's been taken in ill."

"I know, Dr Gaius isn't at work. He's gone to see him at the hospital."

"I'm there at the moment."

"How is he? And are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He's in a stable condition at the moment, but will have to kept in for a while. I need to get back to work, I've left the car at work with my keys."

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

oOo

Within an hour both returned to Albion College. At the time, Leon had to stand in as 'acting principal' until Uther was in a position to return to work. During the lunch break, a meeting was called, involving Arthur, Leon and Merlin.

"Arthur, you might have to be a position at the moment where you have to stand as principal." Leon mentioned, sipping his tea in Arthur's office.

"I'm not ready to take over."

"Arthur, I know I've only known you for about a month but I know you can do this, and you know we will all support you every step of the way."

"You think I'm ready?"

"Arthur, you are a right ass, but you're a great leader."

"Alright, depending on how Uther goes over the next few weeks. Leon, you'll continue as acting principal, if Uther does decide to retire, then I will take stand. If, which nobody hopes of, Uther does die, then I will take stand."

"Alright, I'm guessing the meeting comes to a close."

Leon headed out of the door after the meeting ended and went back to his office to keep the smooth running of the college going. Merlin was about to leave when Arthur called him back.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur."

"I'm scared. I'm scared Uther will die. He hasn't been in the best of health lately and I think this might be the final nail in the coffin."

"Arthur, you know whatever happens I always be at your side."

"Thank you Merlin."

Of the reassuring words that Merlin have given to Arthur, Arthur pulled Merlin into an intimate embrace, and just stood there a few moments, trying to sink the reality of all what was going on inside him. After a few minutes, Merlin went back to work whilst Arthur headed towards the locker rooms to prepare for his next class.

oOo

Later that afternoon after all the students have gone home, the clock was approaching 4:20 in the library when Arthur found Merlin finishing stacking the remainder of the shelves with books left on the trolleys.

"Why don't you use your magic?"

"I can't let myself be seen."

"But it is just you and me here. I know of it and I wouldn't tell anyone of it. I never did it with Morgana and I wouldn't with you."

"Fine."

Merlin whispered a spell, his deep blue eyes flashing gold for a moment when the books elevated off the trolley and slotted into the correct position of the shelves, some of the books flying through the nearby corridors until books were where they should be, his eyes changing back to their original colour. Arthur just stood there gobsmacked.

"How much magic do you know?"

"Too much I think."

"There's never enough of anything to know. Now, since we're all done here, would you like a lift home? Saves you waiting for a bus in the cold. I have to pick up Morgana from the train station anyway, and the station is in the direction of your house."

"Oh all right then. Let me grab my things."

It was a short drive from the college to Merlin's house, Merlin arriving home at least 20 minutes earlier than usual.

"I'll guess I'll see you tonight then? 6:30 at The Dragon again?"

"Yep, same time, same place. Just one thing before you go. What is it with you and neckerchiefs?"

"Well for one I like wearing them. Two it hides away the mark on my neck."

"What mark? A burn or scar?"

"The mark to show that I'm a sorcerer. That's why every time I come to work I always wear one. Tell you what, tonight at the pub I won't wear one, then you can see the mark for yourself."

"Can't I look now?"

"No, you have a guest to pick up. Oh and thank you for the ringtone. Nice touch."

"Your welcome Merlin."

"Clotpole."

oOo

Arthur arrived at Camelot station at five minutes to five, where the train coming from Holyhead, Wales would arrive in Camelot for five, bringing Morgana with it.

"Arthur!"

"Morgana, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, just a little knackered and with the need to unwind."

"No need to worry, we're going down the pub tonight anyway. Fancy coming?"

"We're, who's we're?"

"You know, me, Merlin and the rest of the gang."

"Oh you mean your boyfriend."

"Merlin is not my boyfriend!"

oOo

Arthur and Morgana arrived with the lucky dip bag and a couple of pens at 6:20, where Percy and Gwen we're sitting at the back at their usual tables.

"Percy, Gwen, you remember Morgana."

"Hello guys, long time no see."

"You've developed an Irish accent." Gwen commented.

"Ah please, I've barely been out of England for two years."

Within the next ten minutes everyone had arrived. Lance had finished work early so he joined the regulars at the pub, Gwen introducing him to everyone.

"You must be Merlin?" Morgana spoke to the young warlock across the table.

"Yeah that's me. I'm guessing you're Morgana."

"That's the one. Say, how does Arthur like to take you then? Top or bottom?"

"Morgana!" Arthur and Merlin spluttered over their drinks when Morgana began the cheeky comments.

"Ah, young love."

"Who's in love?" Gwaine muttered whilst in conversation to Percy.

"You two by the looks of things. No Arthur and Merlin."

"When did you pair get together?"

"We aren't together." Arthur commented, trying to hide the blush.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that for long though." Morgana continued.

For this week's team quiz, Morgana was offered to pick a name out of the bag. With Percy and Merlin already been team captains in the previous weeks, there were four remaining, with this week's winner being Leon.

Three weeks in a row had team captains got their question correct, Leon's being 'Which gas makes up approximately 21% of air?' answering with Oxygen.

 oOo

After the quiz came the lucky dip. Arthur announced that this year's theme would be based on the Arthurian legend. People found this quite ironic, because many of their names first came from here, maybe their parents were huge fans of it?

As the bag went round, many were quite happy with their choice, and knew exactly what they were going to pick out.

Percy went to take a pick of the bag, and read the name off the paper.

"I've got Gwen."

"You better make my fiancée look good." Lance teasingly added.

"Yes sir."

Percy then passed the bag on to Elyan to take his pick.

"Hmm, Arthur, I'm doing you."

"Merlin won't be too happy then. Better make his boyfriend look good."

"Will you shut up Morgana?" Arthur uttered.

"Not until you confess that you're doing each other then no."

The bag was passed around until it reached Arthur.

"Well, most people have been picked so I've got a few choices left. Oh yes! This one should be fun! You'll never guess who I've got to dress." Arthur having a huge grin on his face looking at the name on his paper.

"Oh god no!" Merlin pronounced, face palming his head in distress.

"You mean undress."

This is how the lucky dip turned out:

 

Party guest - Person to dress up

Arthur - Merlin Lance - Morgana

Morgana – Mordred Mithian - Percy

Merlin – Freya Freya - Elyan

Mordred – Gwaine Nimueh - Lance

Will – Leon

Leon – Mithian

Percy – Gwen

Gwaine – Will

Elyan – Arthur

Gwen – Nimueh

oOo

At the same time, Merlin promised Arthur that he wouldn't wear a neckerchief on the night so that Arthur could take a look at Merlin's mark on his neck. With his converse, Merlin wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a green jumper, leaving his neck visible. Whilst everyone was in conversation later into the night, Arthur scooted up the booth to where Merlin was sitting and asked to take a look, knowing Merlin promised.

Merlin arched his neck so that Arthur could take a better look, his fingers tracing the mark's details, Merlin feeling a little ticklish by the touch.

"It's gorgeous Merlin."

"It was a pain in the ass as it developed."

"But it's one of things that make up you."

 


	7. Family Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Arthur find out the truth about their heritage, and Arthur finds out about Merlin's past.

The morning after, the trio meet at the library. Arthur dropped off Morgana at the registry office whilst Merlin found a table in the library, and started drawing out the information so far found on Arthur's family.

Within twenty minutes, the time being now 11:12am, Morgana and Arthur arrive at the library, joining Merlin, where Morgana has collected documents of her birth certificate, her parents' marriage and death certificates, Arthur having collected his parent's birth certificates earlier in the week. Morgana opened up her birth certificate, reading the information, and then went white as a sheet, dropping the paper onto the table.

"Morgana. Is there something wrong?" Both questioned the sorceress.

"The certificate. It has to be wrong!"

"Can I take a look?" Merlin asked politely.

Morgana only faintly nodded, in too much shock for words to be spoken.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Arthur, I think you and Morgana have a lot of catching up to do. Also I think Uther has some explaining to do."

"Merlin, you're scaring me. What's gone on?"

"Arthur, I don't know how to tell you this but Morgana is your half-sister."

"What, how is that possible?"

"You have the same father."

Morgana's birth certificate read that she was born as Morgana Rose Pendragon, born on 12th December 1987 to Vivienne le Fay and Uther Pendragon in Camelot Hospital, England.

Merlin then took a look at Vivienne's death certificate, realising that Morgana had more family than she ever knew of. Vivienne was apparently married to Gorlois le Fay, and had two children, one with Gorlois, and the other with Uther.

The other child was named Morgause, and according to what it said on the death certificate, Morgause was born 6th June 1984.

oOo

Later on in the day Arthur gets a call from one of the nurses at Camelot Hospital, saying that Uther doesn't have long to live, and chances are he has a few days. Wanting to hear the news from his dad over how Morgana is his half-sister and how his mother died from childbirth, Arthur would ask Uther as his final request from his dad.

Having a spare key to his dad's house, the three of them over the next two days would search the house for information that related to the investigation.

"I know your house is huge but I didn't realise that your dad's house was this massive."

"Uther used to use this place as a motel during the holidays. The house contains at least 10 rooms."

"Why a man needed a house this massive who knows. Right we better on cracking then."

The three continued to search the house for information. Merlin searched Uther's' study, Arthur in Uther's bedroom and Morgana in this small room containing various files.

Morgana found a small box with the title of 'Ygraine's stuff' written on the top. Opening the box, she found various letters belonging to Ygraine, one of which was the approval to undergo IVF treatment under Dr Nimueh.

"Guys! Think I've found something."

Arthur and Merlin joined Morgana in this small room, which barely fits the three of them in there, which due to the claustrophobic space they went back to the study, which was next door. Sitting at the desk, Morgana read the letter out.

"So mom was infertile?"

"It looks to be the case." Morgana responded.

"I suggest we find out off Dr Nimueh." Merlin added.

Going downstairs to grab his mobile out of his coat pocket, Arthur returned to the study and phoned Nimueh, placing it onto speaker mode, so everyone could hear the conversation.

_"Hello?"_

_"Nimueh, it's Arthur."_

_"Arthur, how are things?"_

_"Not very pleasant at the moment and I'm not in the best of moods."_

_"Why, what's wrong?"_

_"The question is how did my mother manage to have a child if she was infertile."_

_"Who told you this?"_

_"I found the documents. I also know that Morgana is my half-sister. If you don't mind, we'd like to know the truth. Since Uther is on his deathbed, within the next 12 hours would be nice."_

_"Well I'm afraid I'm busy today. I'll have to talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Fine, a meeting at noon. My office. Morgana and Merlin shall be with me, and then you will explain everything to us. Then on the evening I'll go to Uther and you shall come with us. It's about time we knew the truth."_

  
oOo

_ 3 _ _ rd _ _  October _

Morgana arrived at Albion College, signing in at the desk where Gwen works for endless hours as a visitor. Gwen directs her to Arthur's office where she joins Nimueh, Merlin and Arthur.

"Glad you can make it Morgana, please do sit down. Merlin's bought us some beverages from the coffee shop."

"Thank you Merlin."

"Your welcome."

"Now onto business. Morgana found this document yesterday afternoon that Ygraine had been accepted under the care of you for IVF treatment. However, even though you are a doctor you don't specialise in medicine. I also went to the police yesterday to see whether this letter is genuine, which the letter proves to be a fake. So therefore you and Uther had something going on, please do explain."

This is where Nimueh told her story.

"Quite correct you are Arthur. The police are right, it's a fake letter and even though I'm a doctor, I don't specialise in medicine. I'm a sorceress, just like Morgana. I never knew that you and Morgana were related. For years I had been a friend of Ygraine's and Uther's, and was often a resident at the house, how do you think I know you so well? Anyway, Uther and Ygraine were married in 82 and were trying for a child by 84. After two years of failure both went for tests where Ygraine found that she couldn't conceive. As Uther wanted a child to carry on the family name in some way, he turned to me, who asked to use my magic in order for her to conceive."

"Yeah so, if you helped her then why did she die?"

"Arthur, if you use magic to enable somebody who can't conceive to have a child, you're letting in someone on the earth who shouldn't be here. This unbalances human nature, which therefore a life for a life. Ygraine never knew it was sorcery, Uther never let on. I only found this out after Ygraine died. As a result she fell pregnant in late 87, and you were born in 88. Therefore she died of childbirth."

"And this is the truth?"

"Arthur, you're nearly 24, and Morgana you're nearly 25. It's about time you knew."

" I was born out of magic, just like Morgana, Merlin and yourself."

"Thank you Nimueh, that shall be all." Morgana added and meeting drew to a close, Arthur knowing that Uther had lots to explain.

oOo

So Arthur now knew mostly of the unhidden truths behind his birth and immediate family, as well as Morgana's, but he never knew of Merlin's, which he was not afraid to ask. Morgana had left the office to return back to Arthur's house and Nimueh had returned to the staff room to eat lunch, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone in the office, which Arthur saw as a perfect opportunity to ask him.

"So what about your parents then?"

"Hmm?"

"Well you know near enough my life story now. You know about Morgana, but you've never mentioned about your own parents, or early life for that matter."

This was Merlin's account.

"Both of my parents have died. My mum was called Hunith, and my dad was called Balinor. I never saw my dad much when I was little. I found him though, when I was 16. He was killed in a hit and run accident on our way back to Ealdor, my birth place, on the day we were reunited. As for my mum, she survived for a while, but grew lonely after my dad died and I left for uni, The final gift, other than the gift of sorcery was a pair of converse, something that many people wore, which I wished I had, and finally got a pair for my 19th. She died two months later on 2nd March 2010, the main cause to me being from a broken heart. As for myself, I was born 1st January 1991."

Arthur realised for the last few years how lonely Merlin must have been without someone close who loved him, and felt Merlin's pain.

"Ah, Merlin, I am so sorry."

"It's alright Arthur. I'm fine."

"So what do you do for Christmas then?"

"Usually I'm on my own. Don't do Christmas much now. No point."

"Right. This year, you're spending Christmas with me. No if's or but's."

"You don't have to do that Arthur."

"I know, but I want to. I couldn't bare to see you alone during a time where family is mostly needed."

Arthur took the time then to hug Merlin. Merlin looked as if he was about to bawl his eyes out and thought a hug would do well. At the same time Arthur took this as an advantage to undo Merlin's neckerchief, this one being violet, and see the mark on his neck once more. Moving his head closer to Merlin's neck, Arthur breathed in the scent vaporising off Merlin, and traced the mark with his lips, until he realised exactly what he was doing and then cursed himself.

"Are you trying to kiss me Arthur?"

"Why? Does it seem like I'm kissing you."

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Arthur, if you're going to kiss me, which at the moment I suggest you do or I'll kiss you until you can't literally breathe, at least kiss me properly."

From here Arthur took no time to hesitate. Placing his left hand onto Merlin's waist and the other into his hair, Arthur kissed him. Merlin's lips were soft and warm and delicious, and Arthur had thought that even though Merlin was an idiot, he needed him more than anything right now. Merlin eventually broke away for two reasons, one because he needed to breathe, and two, the time was ticking and both needed to get back to work.

oOo

Finishing up collecting in the first drafts of his student's heritage reports, Arthur dismissed his students as they packed their things together and made their way towards the entrance of the college. Arthur collected his items and made his way to the coffee shop in the library, where Merlin was taking orders for a group of girls, where Arthur joined the queue.

Providing the final girl, named Rebecca Rutherford according to her ID card with her latte with whipped cream, the girl paid up and joined the group, heading for the door with their books.

"Ready to go?"

"Arthur, it's half three, I've got another half an hour to go before I'm done for the day."

"Well, maybe I could help you out. You know, help with some of the orders and tidy up afterwards."

"It's not going to get me out quicker Arthur."

"What up boys?" Freya called coming across the floor with an empty trolley.

"Merlin won't finish up early. We're off to see my dad in hospital tonight."

"Oh, I hope he is alright. Give him my regards."

"Will do. Say Merlin, could you cast a spell which could make time go faster?"

"Merlin, leave it. I've done my jobs for today; I'll shut the shop up. Go on, go with Arthur, it'll will keep him quiet."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anyway, you can always provide me with a free drink on Friday night."

"Ah, anything to keep this one quiet." Merlin nudged Arthur in the ribs, receiving a shove afterwards.

"Alright, that's enough love birds."

Merlin took off his apron and hung it on the peg. He grabbed his jacket and satchel and headed towards the door, chanting one last thank you to Freya, Arthur in step with him, as they set out in direction of the car.

 

 


	8. Uther's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Morgana and Arthur finding out about their heritage, they pay a visit to Uther in hospital where he makes his confession as to why they are related.

Arthur and Merlin had gone back to Arthur's, where Morgana was watching  _The Chase_  on the television, where this lady called June was trying to beat the chaser.

"Hello Boys. Good afternoon at work?"

"Could have been better." Arthur announced, picking up the mail that had come for him.

"How 'bout you Merlin?"

"Been all right, other than Arthur dragging me out of work earlier to keep from moaning."

"Ah, that's a good thing though right."

"I suppose."

"Merlin, we'll be leaving in about an hour, would you like a drink or something to eat?" Arthur called from the stairs.

"Tea would be nice thank you. And don't you dare go and put coffee in as well like the last time."

"Arthur, stop being mean to your boyfriend!"

"Tea it is then."

 

oOo

Arthur parked the car in the Camelot Hospital Car Park just after 6pm. Morgana went and paid for a ticket at the metre, joining Merlin and Arthur at the entrance.

Not long after, they found the ward where Uther was residing. Ward B21, Room 7. Before entering, they went to the desk where a lady called Drea, was sorting out some papers.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell us which room Uther Pendragon is in?"

"Family?"

"Yes."

"Follow me then."

 

oOo

Drea took them to Room 7, where Uther was laying against the pillows, another nurse seeing to him, this one called Alice.

"Alice, Uther has some visitors."

"All right, I'll give you some space."

"Thank you" Arthur commented as Alice left the room, seeing to other patients.

"Arthur, Morgana."

"Hello dad."

"Morgana…"

"She knows dad. She knows that you are actually her dad, and that she wasn't an orphan. How could you disown your daughter dad?"

"Have you come just to shout at me?"

"Well sort of; but mainly to find out some answers. Why did you go to Dr Nimueh to ask for her magic and before that cheat on mom?"

"Arthur, this is a bad time. Also, why is Merlin here?"

"Merlin has helped us find out the truth. I trust him dad. He's been grateful to me these past few weeks."

"Tell him Uther. You know yourself you haven't got long to live. He's going on 24 and Morgana is nearly 25, it's about time they knew the truth."

oOo

Then there was a knock at the door; Alice returning with another visitor.

"Sorry to disturb you, its just Dr Nimueh would like to speak to you Uther."

"Tell them Uther."

"You told them. Why?"

"They have a right to know. Tell them the real reason why you don't like magic."

"Please dad."

"Fine."

oOo

All four guests somehow found a place to sit, thanks to the nurses bringing in a few more chairs into the room. Uther told his confessions, firstly about Arthur's birth and the loss of his mother.

"Your mother and I met a long while ago, whilst we students at University, and we fell in love. We married in 1982 and by 1984 we were trying for a child. We tried for over two years, but got nowhere. We then decided it was about time we saw a doctor, and both of us were tested to see where the problem was. Your mother found out she couldn't conceive, so we tried for treatment, but had to wait a long while. Meanwhile, I had been friends with Dr Nimueh for a while, which we also met in University. I knew she was a sorceress, and asked if it was possible to use magic to allow your mom to conceive. She said yes, but due to the unbalance of human nature, she would have to pay the price. We then produced a fake letter addressed to Ygraine to go for treatment, which she accepted. She fell pregnant with you in late 1987, and you were born on 29th October 1988. She then died a few hours later from childbirth."

"Why did you never tell her?"

"If I told her, she wouldn't have gone through with the procedure, and both of us really wanted a child."

"But yet you still lied to her knowing she was going to die? You could have fostered a child, or adopted one."

"But that wouldn't be the same."

"You killed someone dad!"

oOo

"Fine, so what about Morgana then? Where does she come into this?"

"Morgana was a mistake!"

"She's your daughter dad. We both have the right to know."

This is where the second confession came in.

"Back in 1983, when we had been married for about a year, your mother and I had a major row, and she threatened to leave me. Because she was a devout Catholic, she couldn't get divorced, and so to cool things off, she went to stay with her brother Agravaine in Scotland for a while, and then stayed with her other brother Tristan. During that time I was alone I met the wife of Gorlois le Fay, a colleague of mine, who was out working at our partnership school in Australia for a couple of years. This was when I had just become principal of Albion College. Vivienne already had a child who had been placed into a special boarding school for Druids, where the high priestess would look after her. During the winter term of late 1983 Vivienne had been working at the school for a while and grew lonely; this was when we had an affair. Ygraine returned in 1984, that's when we began trying for a child. Knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with Ygraine, even though I still loved her, I might have had the possibility with Vivenne, so I continued the relationship."

"You committed adultery?"

"So the relationships continued. Early 1987 Vivienne found out she was pregnant, and knew the child was mine. I never told Ygraine, but because of gaining access to magic to enable Ygraine conceive, I broke off the relationship with Vivienne, and said that it was a mistake and I didn't want anything to do with the child. Of course I lost Ygraine the year after. Morgana was born in '87, Arthur in '88. Gorlois died in Australia and Vivienne asked me to take care of Morgana, but said it wasn't my job, so Morgana was placed in an orphanage. I never saw Vivienne again. I never saw Morgana until she applied for a job in 2009, and her name was Morgana Le Fay, not Pendragon. I accepted her, it was only when I found out she was a sorceress I fired her. I never did know the child's name, until recently when I completed the will."

 oOo

Arthur, Nimueh, Morgana and Merlin were all in shock. Someone that they had known to come across as a rather pleasant person was actually what you could call an incarnation of Satan.

"Please forgive me Arthur."

"Forgive you? How can I forgive you when you cheated on my mother, practically killed her, had another child behind her back and never accepted the child after she had died; and never tell anyone about your wrongdoings until nearly three decades later? Well I tell you something, I can't stand to be around you!"

"Please?"

"One more question dad. Was the whole Valiant story a lie then?"

"Oh no, Valiant did cause my business to go bust using sorcery; but the whole hate came from the death of your mother."

"Liar! You would have fired Nimueh otherwise. I'll forgive you if two things. One, you accept Morgana as your daughter, who's a sorceress and two, if you accept Merlin."

"Why Merlin? He's just an employee."

"Merlin is my man dad. Merlin, you might as well tell him your secret."

"Uther, I'm also a sorcerer."

"Arthur? You're gay? And with him?"

"I'm bisexual dad! And yes with him, who has a name and it's Merlin. Problem?"

"I will not accept sorcery in my college. And you can you do much better than him Arthur."

"But it's not your college for long is it? And dad, Merlin has been there for me more in a month than you have in two decades. You're dying, and Merlin and Morgana could possibly save you using magic."

"I'd rather die."

"Fine, don't expect me to turn up at your funeral then or deal with it. C'mon guys. Nimueh, it's up to you if you want to stay here."

"I'm leaving."

"Arthur!"

oOo

All four visitors left the room, Arthur slamming the door behind him. Arthur never spoke on the journey back to his house. Parking on the driveway, Morgana took the keys and opened up, leaving the door open for Arthur, and possibly Merlin, to enter.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Merlin muttered closing the back passenger door.

"Why did dad have to do that Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur."

Trying to hold the pain inside, Arthur couldn't take it any longer, and began to sob, trying to close the driver's door.

"Come here." Merlin pulled Arthur into an embrace and just held him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Can you stay with me tonight. Please? I need you now more than I have ever done, and I've needed you quite a lot."

"Of course. But I've got no clothes for tomorrow."

"I can drive you to your house, and then you can get some clothing for tomorrow, and then back home."

"All right."

oOo

Merlin went the door and called to Morgana, who was making drinks, that they would be back in about 20 minutes, and closed the front door.

In next of no time, Merlin and Arthur were back home; Merlin this time with some clothes, as they rang the bell to let Morgana open the door to let them in.

"We have an extra guest tonight."

"Shall I prepare another bed then?"

"No need." Arthur grasped Merlin's hand and held it between his own.

"So you are together then?"

"I suppose we are. Just don't tell the others yet." Merlin muttered, leaning into Arthur on the sofa, Arthur draping an arm around Merlin to envelope him.

"I won't." Morgana replied, for once with a serious tone.

"Thank you. Anyway, I guess we should be heading up to bed, it's been a long day, so goodnight Morgana."

Of course the serious tone didn't last for long.

"Great, that means to save myself from dying I should put ear plugs in tonight then."

"Morgana!" Both again spluttered over their drinks, only this time over hot chocolate.

Arthur pulled Merlin up off the sofa with his free hand. Both finished off their drinks, placing them onto the coffee table as they bid Morgana farewell and went to bed.

oOo

Just in case Uther did die in the night, Arthur left his phone to charge in the plug socket by the bed, the phone resting on the end table. Both were laying in bed sleeping; Merlin using Arthur as a pillow with his left arm draping over his chest and Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin's back, when a buzz came from the phone, the ringtone of "King for a Day" started playing, Arthur moving an arm off Merlin to try and get to his phone, at the same time not trying to disturb him.

_"Hello?"_

_"Arthur Pendragon, this is Alice from Camelot Hospital. I've just called to say."_

_"I know."_

_"We'd thought we'd let you know, and thanks for breaking our door."_

_"Yeah, well, it was his words, not mine. Thank you anyway."_

_"Goodnight Arthur."_

_"Goodnight Alice."_

Arthur ended the call and placed the phone back onto the table, Merlin shifting slightly but not detangling himself from Arthur, raising his head to see what the problem was.

"Hmm Arthur?"

"Merlin, it's ok, go back to sleep."

"Who was that?"

"Hospital."

"He's gone hasn't he?"

"Yeah, dad's dead."


	9. Party Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the gang continue planning for Arthur's Party. Arthur begins to accept Uther's death and decides when to take on roll of principal. Meanwhile, Arthur has to dish out the news of Uther's death to the students, and what it means for Albion College.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd thought I'd include a little snippet on a cinnamon vodka drink. It was my friend's house party about a year ago when one of the guests bought a bottle of cinnamon flavoured vodka. We had to take it in shots; it was strong and vile. The bottle caused half of us to get drunk, which I'm not an extreme lightweight. Anyhow, enjoy!

_4_ _th_ _October_

The day after Uther's confession, and on the early Tuesday morning where the hospital had phoned Arthur that he had passed on, Arthur phoned in to the radio station around five and announced that the school would be closed to everyone on the Tuesday and open to only staff on Wednesday. With the help of Merlin, Arthur called all of the college's staff and told them of the news, and began ringing the student's homes, telling them that the college would be closed for the next two days due to emergency circumstances.

Morgana then woke up around 8am where she found Merlin and Arthur sitting down, watching the news.

"Good morning boys."

"Morgana. Can you sit down a minute?" Arthur asked Morgana, lowering the volume of the television.

"Of course. By the way, whose phone went off in the early hours of this morning?"

"It was mine." Arthur responded. "Dad is dead. Died in the early hours in his sleep. The hospital phoned me again this morning, saying that he died not long after we left. No one else visited him afterwards."

"Well I didn't know him all that too well. I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's fine. He finally got what he deserved. I've called the student's families telling them that college is closed for the next two days, and the staff will come back in tomorrow, where I'll explain to them everything."

 

oOo

Later on in the day, Merlin went into university and told Lance, Will and Mordred that Uther had died, and Arthur isn't in a brilliant position to talk at the moment. He felt that he should leave the Arthur-Morgana situation out for now, and if Arthur wishes to tell them later, then it's his choice.

As for Arthur, he received many visits. First of all Gwen arrived, asking how Arthur was knowing the condition that Uther was in, and had an idea the closing of the college might due to that Uther had died. Staying for a while, more people arrived, such as Leon, Gwaine and Percy as well as Elyan, Dr Gaius and Freya.

Leading them all into the dining room because it was just much easier to sit around that, he told them all together the situation, Morgana helping to explain the situation. Arthur didn't know whether he should go ahead with Uther's funeral, considering what had happened the night before. From the advice, he was given, many said that although Uther was a right menace to both his children, he was still their dad, and therefore he should have a send off, as any human should. For now he would leave it until Merlin got back, if Merlin was coming back to Arthur's.

 

_5_ _th_ _October_

The morning after Arthur awoke early, as did Morgana, due to going into the college to meet with the staff, which meant a long hectic day for the pair. Even though Morgana didn't work at the college any more, she went for moral support and to help Arthur explain things, which would mean a lot of changes for Albion College.

Merlin went home after University, receiving many calls from Arthur as well as Morgana, which after about 10pm told them that he would come to the college tomorrow morning to be by Arthur's side, as he said he would do.

So by 9am, the trio met up and went into the college. Gwen was already there working at the desk, and told her to write a note on the door saying come to the meeting room, where she mentioned that Leon was already down there.

"Ah, Arthur, how have you been?"

"Bit better than I was. This was my dad's meeting room?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I can't stand the table. It's too square! When I take over I'm changing it. We're going to have a round table. You know, like Arthur and the Knights of the round table."

"Fair enough. You're choice Sire."

"Okay, let's not go there."

As Arthur was to meet up with the form tutors first, he told the story that Uther had died in the early hours of Tuesday morning, and as for Albion College, Leon would remain as 'acting principal' for the remainder of the term. At the start of November, he would then take over as Principal. All their jobs would be secure, and that first thing tomorrow all students will go into tutorial, the first years for normal time of 8:50am, have the registers taken and then straight into the sports hall for a half an hour assembly. Then finally the second year students will have tutorial at 9:15am, the registers taken and they go to the sports hall and have their assembly. From there classes will continue as normal.

 

oOo

After the meeting for the form tutors, Arthur met up with the remainder of the non-teaching staff and told them the same story of Uther. Afterwards he met up with the regular teaching staff, and told them the same story.

By the time those meetings were over it was well into the afternoon, and Arthur had to conduct one more meeting before everyone could relax a little. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin would be meeting up with the heads of department, as well as some special attendees. From here Arthur announced that he will be choosing heads of departments, that some will remain in their positions, others will change, and then mentioned one rule that had been banned in Albion College for over two decades.

"My final thing to mention today is that from today, well from when I take over, the use of magic will be allowed, providing it used for good."

"And if it is used for evil?"

"Well then they will face consequences, depending on how bad the situation is. If it is used in a brutal or lethal way then the student will be excluded and will face the courts or the member of staff will get the sack and face the courts. It will follow the law."

"Will this be mentioned in the assembly tomorrow?"

"Of course. As for the practise of it, I am hoping to create a subject where students, ones who are born with magic in one division, and a division for those who want to practise it, can do so, which, if they would like to, Morgana, Nimueh and Merlin, and Mordred, who's absent, would like to teach it. Nimueh and Mordred for the non-born sorcerers, and Morgana and Merlin for the ones who are born with it. Merlin, I'd like you to become the head of the department."

"Are you sure about this Arthur?"

"Of course. You're my sorcerer, and as you've almost finished your PGCE you're more than capable of teaching it. We're going to be a Hogwarts."

"If that is all then shall we call this meeting to a close?"

"All right. You'll have my word on positions by Monday."

 

_6_ _th_ _October_

It was Thursday morning, and Arthur and Leon were on stage waiting for the first years to arrive. As the form groups started piling in, they were just waiting for form 12D to arrive. As the final form walked in, led by William Daira, and sat at the back of the hall, Leon took to the centre of the stage.

"Good morning first years of Albion College and thank you for coming in this morning. Your families were called Tuesday morning by Arthur Pendragon, son of the principal and were sent letters regarding the procedures of today. The news we have to tell you today is that The Principal, Mr Uther Pendragon has passed away. I will now hand the rest of this assembly over to Arthur."

"Good morning students. As Leon has just told the news, this is what is going to change. For the time being, Mr Leon Carpenter will continue to run the college until the end of this month. When you all return in November, the position will be handed over to me and I will take charge, Leon will remain as vice-principal. Also, there is going to be two major changes to Albion College. As from today, the ban of the use of magic inside the college will be lifted, and any student or member of staff who has magic is free to use it, providing that it is used for good. Any student or member of staff found to be using magic for evil would face consequences."

Some students cheered on the lift of the ban, some smiled, and some remained perfectly still. Others shrugged it off.

"Also, starting next year, providing all goes to plan, any of those who wish to take on the practise of sorcery can do so. A new department will be created where sorcery can be taught as a subject. This will come in two divisions, one's who are born with magic will be in one division, those who aren't born with magic in the other. The new prospectus containing all subjects of study for next year will be available from next week in the reception, and all those wishing to apply will receive one during the open days in November and January next year. That is all for now. You will leave form by form, starting with 12D at the back. Assembly dismissed."

Arthur and Leon then waited for the second years to arrive into the hall, and told them the same thing, minus that of sorcery being taught as a subject, as it would be too late for any student to pick up and take on the subject.

 

 

_7_ _th_ _October_

On the Friday night everyone was back down at The Dragon. Even though the week had been a tough and challenging one, everyone needed the time to unwind and to focus on the quiz against Mercia next month. So for the quiz, Morgana asked Will to take the pick, which this week's team captain was Gwen. For the first time, the captain did get the final question wrong, which unfortunate to Gwen, this had been the toughest question so far, and not many would get this question correct, which the question was 'Which Bob rode Aldaniti to victory in the 1981 Grand National?' Gwen left the answer blank as she took no interest, nor had any clue in horse racing, and being 24, she weren't born until 7 years after the event had occurred. The answer was revealed that it was Bob Champion.

Meanwhile, Lance and Gwen had announced a date for their wedding, which would be January 9th. Various people of the group had started to buy parts of the costumes for their picked guest, and by the looks of things, more love was blossoming through Will and Freya, Leon and Morgana, Percy and Gwaine and Mordred had starting dating a girl called Kara, which both of them had graduated from the Druid Independent School, the same school that Morgana and her half-sister Morgause were educated in.

 

_29_ _th_ _October_

Many weeks had passed in Camelot. Merlin was planning to move out of his flat and move in with Arthur within the next coming weeks, and Morgana was beginning to pack her things to travel back to Ireland until the Christmas holidays. Although Merlin and Arthur had been a couple for a few weeks now, they still felt they'd keep it a secret from everyone until Arthur's Halloween/Birthday bash.

Today was also Arthur's birthday, turning the age of 24. Although it wouldn't be the best birthday Arthur had received, and the first without his father, he wasn't going to let the earlier funeral of yesterday ruin his weekend of happiness, and possibly mischief of his week off, with the last term finishing that day.

Merlin was the first, as per usual, to give him greetings, sending him a text, the first being one with a voice recording, and then a phone call.

 

_"Morning sleepyhead."_

_"Merlin. It's 5:00am, go back to sleep."_

_"Happy Birthday Arthur!"_

_"Alright, I'm getting old, don't remind me. Now sleep."_

_"Can't. Not everyone can afford a car to drive them everywhere."_

_"Tell you what. It's raining outside. I'll pick you up for half seven and we can go to work from there. Now get an extra hour or so."_

_"You're only doing this because you can't stand to see your beautiful boyfriend get ill."_

_"No, I'm doing it so you can stop texting me so I can get some sleep."_

_"Harsh. But you still love me."_

_"Quite right. Now sleep. I'll be there at 7:30."_

_"Love you Arthur."_

_"You too Merlin."_

Merlin didn't actually go to sleep though. Once his alarm went off that was it. Up and ready he was. Also if Merlin dropped back off to sleep then he might oversleep and then have Arthur banging on the door, then being late which Merlin would not allow, as it was in the  _500 Rules that Merlin Emrys can't do_ book. It was an actual book, which Merlin kept notepads full of rules over his teenager and university years. By his 21st he had more than enough, and deleted the ridiculous ones such as always have Cheerios on Monday's for no apparent reason.

 

oOo

During the morning break of college, when Arthur had a free period, Merlin had made Arthur's favourite drink as his first birthday present, which nine times out ten Arthur couldn't afford. Knocking on the room 1.26 before entering, Arthur allowing entry, Merlin placed the drink on his desk.

"What's this for?"

"Happy Birthday Arthur."

"That's the second birthday wish from you today Merlin. Honestly, I don't need anything other than you."

"Try it Arthur. Honestly, I've let it cool down."

"Mmm, my favourite."

"So a nice cup of medium Mocha can't impress the likes of Arthur Pendragon. Fine, I'll take the Mocha away.."

"Nope, it's mine now!"

"That's more like the Arthur I know."

"You got any more tricks up your sleeve."

"Well yeah. One more present, which you'll get on the bash day."

"Oh ok."

"Merlin. Back to work, even if it means you have to stop chatting with the king."

"Got to go!"

 

oOo

Merlin had finished in the coffee shop, and by the afternoon he was sorting out the law books, not afraid to use his magic to rearrange the shelves to allow the books appear in order, when Arthur sent him a text.

_"Hey, want to go out tomorrow?"_

With Merlin trying to sort the Law textbooks out from the Criminology Journals of 1830- present, Merlin snagged out his phone from his jeans pocket and sent him a reply.

_"Would but I'm going shopping."_

_"What for?"_

_"Groceries you dollop-head! Can't let your boyfriend go hungry for the week. I've also got to finish getting the remainder of Freya's costume. I've asked her for her shoe size and the dress measurements, which I'm getting tomorrow."_

_"Ah, bummer! I haven't finished off yours yet. Oh, can I borrow a neckerchief of yours?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Been suffering from a cold lately, could do with one."_

_"All right, you could borrow the one I'm wearing at the moment. Will that do?"_

_"That's fine thank you."_

After Merlin had a moment to pass, and the final class had ended, Merlin entered Arthur's office and dropped his scarf off.

_"Thanks Merlin."_

_"No problem Arthur."_

_"I'll let you know when I'll be back to normal."_

_"Alright then. You might as well keep it. I've got loads."_

_"Yes I know. But it's yours."_

_"You'll be fine for tonight won't you and the party on Monday?"_

_"Ah of course. Just won't be doing as much talking that's all."_

_"Yeah alright then Arthur."_

As everyone had finished for half term, most students went home earlier, the coaches waiting outside for them to take them home. Even though most Friday's everyone met down at The Dragon, not many were in the mood for quizzes and drinking. But because they needed to discuss the procedures of Monday, they'd meet down there for 7 instead of 6:30, and would have only one drink before going home, the night now drawing in much earlier.

 

oOo

"So, 10 days and then you're headmaster."

"That's not what we're here to discuss Mordred. Right, everyone will meet at my house, which oddly enough will be the last party there, as I'm taking over my dad's place. Anyway, we'll meet there for 6pm. Everyone bring their outfits they've prepared for their picked guest out of the lucky dip bag. Dr Gaius and Vivian Kettering have kindly offered to help place the blindfolds on us and help us get dressed into our outfits. As they don't do parties, they'll go once we get the party started."

"I'll kindly bring drinks with me." Gwaine announced.

"Great. Just don't bring that horrible cinnamon flavoured vodka this time. That was vile."

"Fair enough. Email me your requests and I'll bring them over on Monday."

"What about games then?" Gwen mentioned.

"You trying to pin the tail on the donkey last year were funny enough Gwen. We made a cardboard cut out of Arthur and added some donkey ears to match. With the majority of us hammered by then, we all pinned the tail on Arthur himself," Elyan chuckled over his Blue WKD.

"21 Questions has to be on the list. So does spin the bottle." Percy added.

"I could add a few games to the list." Merlin joined in.

"Hmm, that would be interesting, having something fresh to work with." Arthur commented.

"You mean something fresh, juicy, perfectly kissable and fuckable."

"I am so going to kill you Morgana."


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's Birthday/Halloween Party. Everyone also finds out about Merlin and Arthur's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Round the Wrekin' is a term that people, myself included use to describe that a bus or form of transport takes ages to get somewhere and goes to many places before reaching it's destination.

_ 29 _ _ th _ _  October _

Everyone on Saturday had gone and done the remainder of the shopping, when on the morning Merlin sent the guests an e-mail on the games that he had come up with, to see what they thought of them.

Within minutes people had replied that Merlin had such an imagination and where he came up with half of this stuff they never knew. In fact, the only person who would know is Will, as they both played the chocolate game and keys game at their old youth group back in Ealdor. A little later, Gwaine had returned home from shopping and posted an e-mail to ask whether the beverages he had bought was enough for the party, and whether people liked them.

Later that evening, many of the group replied that the amount should cover the party, and Arthur mentioned his dad had a whole stash of alcohol at the 'soon to be his house', which some would be used on the night, the remainder for the Xmas bash Arthur is going to hold, inviting everyone over to the house for Christmas and New Year.

Of course Merlin did answer that question, and sent out the final e-mail.

__

_ 31 _ _ st _ _  October _

Morgana was the first out of the Pendragon household to awake, as she needed to bake Arthur's Birthday Cake. He insisted at the age of 24, he was much too old for one. That's what Morgana said for him to take a look at her, she still has birthday cakes and she's almost 25.

She then made him a cup of tea to shut him up and ordered him not to come into the kitchen, but to get dressed into something decent and freshen up before Gwaine arrived with the drinks.

Gwaine arrived with his stash of alcohol at noon, taking them into the kitchen and placing them near the table, far away from Morgana's stash of cake decorations, so that he wouldn't touch them and receive a lecture off her. Arthur and Gwaine then made a quick trip to Uther's old house, where he went into the cellar to grab a couple of crates of alcohol, Gwaine helping to carry them up and load them into Arthur's car.

"My god! This place is huge!"

"It is a former motel."

"So this is going to be your new house?"

"Yeah come two weeks time."

"Ah, I'll miss your current house."

"I think we all will, but times change, and we all move on."

"I know."

"Better get back then shall we."

oOo

Arriving back at the Pendragon's current residence, Gwaine helped to carry the crates in and place them with the rest of the drinks. Gwaine then realised he forget to bring Will's outfit along with him, as well as Arthur's gift and card. So he bid them farewell and went back to his car, and drove off back home.

Arthur's phone then buzzed, noticing it was Merlin who was calling him.

" _What's up Merlin?"_

" _What bus goes by yours?"_

" _Merlin if you need a lift I'll be happy to come and pick you up."_

" _Arthur, it's alright. I can get the bus. You've probably got your hands full anyway. I just need the bus that goes from mine to yours. I'd walk it but it's cold and I can't be arsed."_

" _Well there are two. You'd probably want to get the 9. You'll have to walk to Clapton Street. They're quite regular, that should take you about half an hour. You can get the 165 though, which is closer, where you get on from yours at Lovell Street; although it's closer it goes round the Wrekin and they aren't as frequent."_

" _No. 9 it is then."_

" _Alright, call me when you get off the bus. I'll have an idea where you are then and I can meet you from there."_

" _Wait, where do I get off?"_

" _End of Watson Road. Tell you what, call me when you reach Townsend Road, that'll give me enough time to walk up to the bus stop."_

" _Alright then. Love you."_

" _Love you Merlin."_

  
_  
_oOo

Merlin was waiting at the bus on Clapton Street, where he checked the board to see whether the bus went to Arthur's house. The no. 9 bus went from Camelot City Centre to Howden and passed through Albion and Nemeth, and to get to Watson Road would take him 25 minutes, which wasn't so bad, and according to the electronic timetable at the stop, the next one would arrive in fifteen minutes. Having Freya's costume and Arthur's present and card in the bag in his left hand, and his satchel on his right shoulder, he popped his iPod on shuffle, with  _Innuendo_  coming on as the first track.

Merlin was sitting about mid-way of the bus, looking out for all of the street names. About 15 minutes of being on the bus, he saw Townsend Road, and gave Arthur a call.

Approaching Watson Road, Merlin popped his IPod away, which by now had reached  _Friends will be Friends_  (seriously Merlin was a devoted Queen fan) and looked out for a blonde-haired man. Within distance of the final stop for Merlin as thankfully this bus had a screen that showed all the stops, Merlin pressed the bell, gathered his things and went to get off. Slowing down to the stop, a gleaming Arthur stood waiting for his man.

"Thank you." Merlin said to the driver as he fell into the arms of his lover.

"You got here in one piece then." Arthur commented as he enveloped Merlin.

"I don't you'll be in one piece by the end of the night."

"Ready?"

"Ready." Merlin finished as they walked backed to Arthur's hand in hand.

oOo

"Afternoon Morgana." Merlin announced as he dropped his stuff into the kitchen.

"Alright Merlin! Oh, don't touch the cake. Arthur hasn't seen it yet as I've been keeping it hidden from him."

"Fair enough."

By five, Morgana's cake was sitting in the fridge it chilled and hardened the icing, and all three were putting out the buffet ready for the attendees. Dr Gaius and Vivian had already arrived and were watching  _Deal or No Deal_  on the television.

Before six, Mordred; Percy; Gwen and Lance had already arrived, bringing their bags into the kitchen, joining everyone else in the front room. By six, everyone had arrived, taking their costumes into one of the spare rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys, that way no one would feel comfortable, leaving them in carrier bags so that one wouldn't see their costume and not ruin the surprise. They would then grab a sticky note and write the name of the person's costume on so that either Dr Gaius or Vivian knew whose was whose.

Before the dressing started to begin, Morgana had to run up to her room and get Mordred's outfit out, find a carrier bag, and place them with the rest. Arthur meanwhile purposely snuck a blindfold from the guy's room and took it to his room, where in the wardrobe Merlin's outfit hung.

oOo

"All right, better begin. Who shall go first?" Gwen asked.

"I don't mind." Freya announced.

"Alright, me and Vivian will close our eyes and point to one of you. Ladies stand to the left, guys to the right."

"1,2,3 go!"

Gwaine and Mithian were the first to be picked. Arthur excused himself and went upstairs, asking Merlin to join him. Before Merlin walked into Arthur's room, a blindfold was placed onto him, and was guided into the room.

Merlin took off his clothes one by one and handed them to Arthur, who placed them onto the bed, getting Merlin's outfit out of the wardrobe and placing it onto the bed, now able to intake the sight of Merlin.

Arthur sneakily dropped the outfit to the bed and guided himself over to Merlin, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist, Merlin shivered in feeling skin to skin. Arthur bent his head down and starting kissing Merlin's left shoulder, working his way south.

"Ah, ah, Arthur. Save that for later."

"But Merlin, you're so gorgeous and tempting. It's not fair!"

"It's not fair that I'm blindfolded and you have every advantage to touch and kiss, and yet I can't do the same."

"Fine then."

Arthur handed the clothing to Merlin one by one as Merlin started to dress into his costume. He had an idea based on the theme on which character he was going to be, but when no wig or beard was given it confused him. Instead he felt something being wrapped round his neck. Now that Merlin was fully clothed in his outfit, adding the touch of brown boots, Arthur twirled Merlin and fully kissed him.

oOo

Being guided out of the room with blindfold still on, Arthur handed Merlin over to Dr Gaius and guided him down the stairs, others gaining curious looks as Merlin sat down on the one sofa. Gaius told the remaining lads that since Arthur was still upstairs, he might as well dress up Arthur.

When everyone had been dressed and were now downstairs in the front room, on the count of three everyone took off their blindfolds, going over to Arthur's full-length mirror to intake their appearance.

"I'm a peasant!" Chanted Will and Freya as if that was the best thing Earth had to offer.

"Hell yeah, we're the Knights of the Round Table," Chanted Gwaine, Percy, Lance, Leon, Elyan and Mordred, lifting their toy swords in the air.

"I'm the Princess of Nemeth, thanks Leon." Mithian went on to say.

"I'm the evil Witch!" Morgana spoke in surprise before giggling.

"Everyone knows that Morgana, no need to tell us." Arthur commented before shouting 'I'm the king'.

"And I'm his wife." Gwen continued.

"And then I come and steal you." Lance added.

"Arthur what the hell am I?" Merlin questioned.

"You're my manservant, the sorcerer Merlin, just a younger version. I made you look like Merlin off the TV Show  _Merlin._ "

"Oh."

"Speaking of which Merlin, you look like that guy who plays him, and not just by dress." Gwen continued on.

"Oh you mean Colin Morgan." Arthur replied.

"Yeah him. Who knows, you could of signed up and been his stunt double. Too bad the show is ending."

"I think he's cute!" Freya stated.

"What? Noooo! Damn me, need to check my Tumblr in the morning, and we all think he's cute." Arthur finished off.

oOo

Dr Gaius and Vivian ate some of the buffet food as Morgana started serving the first round of drinks to the attendees. Arthur put the stereo on and added his iPhone into the dock, where he pulled up the playlist he created earlier that morning on Party songs, such as YMCA, which got people dancing. By the third round of drinks, Dr Gaius and Vivian bid farewell and left, and people were starting to become a little drunk, that's when the games began, the first being the keys game.

As Arthur as the host, he would have to sit in the middle of the centre first, his set of car keys in front of him, as Merlin would chose random individuals to try and swipe the keys before they managed to point them out.

oOo

Next was the chocolate game. Morgana bought a bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk, opened it up and placed it onto the table in the dining room, where Merlin placed his neckerchief that he in on the day with a pair of his gloves and a hat alongside knife and fork on the table. Morgana brought out a cup and dice and sat in the circle with the rest. Elyan was the first to gain a six and rushed off, adding the accessories on and began trying to cut the chocolate. Before Elyan was even able to cut a square Mordred rolled a six and began the changeover, who then managed to cut and eat two squares. Arthur had then rolled a six and the changeover occurred once again. As he placed the garments on, he felt the neckerchief brush against his skin, which he loved, which smelt mostly of Merlin. In the end, Freya, who was able to just eat the last square of chocolate before Will rolled a six, won the game.

However not all the games that Merlin mentioned in his email were played. Before playing the next one they took the time to watch Arthur open his presents. In the end he ended with mostly chocolate, a pair of sunglasses, money, a voucher for the coffee shop and two books, one on '101 things to do with your partner' from Morgana and 'An Introductory Guide to Myths and Legends' from Merlin, which Arthur pecked all the girls and hugged all the guys in gratitude.

They then went to sing 'Happy Birthday' for Arthur, Arthur blowing out the candles to the cake and making a wish, which was not spoken aloud, but was to continue to be with Merlin.

Hide and seek in the dark, however incredibly childish, was the next game. As Freya was the winner of the chocolate game, she would be the first to count to 50 in the front room, and whoever was the last to be found was the next to count. Some people had some strange places to hide, but also obvious ones, such as in the tree in Arthur's back garden; the shower and the small toilet downstairs near the back door.

oOo

The final game of the night, simply as people were too drunk to continue and many had to drive back home tomorrow, was spinning the bottle. This year, instead of normal spin the bottle, they played '7 minutes in heaven.' Morgana fetched an empty bottle from the kitchen, and tried to climb the stairs to find a stopwatch.

When she arrived back, the set the watch to 7 minutes and then spun the bottle, the first landed on Percy and then the second on Gwaine, which was fun for some. By the front room, there was a small room which was a cupboard, and just about fitted two individuals, however, there was no light in there. Gwen, who then locked the door and then set the stopwatch off, guided both in. By the time 7 minutes were over, both sets of lips were red and sore and both had hard on's.

Part of the way through the game, Morgana was hoping that the bottle would land on Merlin and Arthur, as they both said they would reveal that they were dating on the night. This was when she struck gold.

The first spin landed on Merlin, the second on Arthur. Many squealed in happiness and others giggled. Morgana shouted, "C'mon then boys. Seven minutes and I'm counting, now go and snog the hell out of each other."

"With pleasure." Arthur added, stood up, gave his hand to Merlin who kindly accepted and followed him into the cupboard.

Morgana locked the door and started the clock, everyone silently hovering around the door to hear what was going on, as many were sure there was something going on between them.

Arthur found himself knocking into some books, which he landed into the wall. Merlin then made his move and pinned Arthur to the wall, kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Do you realise how long I've waited before I could taste you again?" Merlin breathed into Arthur's ear, kissing the soft flesh behind it.

"Do I taste good?"

"Mouth-watering."

They continued to kiss, nip and suck some more, Merlin moving his arms away from Arthur, removing Arthur's belt so he could get hands under Arthur's chainmail and tunic to feel skin and muscle across his chest, hips and back, Arthur doing the same with Merlin. That was when Arthur slotted his hips, aligning them with Merlin's, both moaning in arousal, feeling the friction between them.

"Ah, aaah, Arthur, I know I said later to that earlier on but not now."

"Why not?" Arthur moved his hand round Merlin to pinch his arse.

"Because seven minutes is probably over and there is no need to rush."

"So all in good time."

"Yeah…"

oOo

Seven minutes were well over but people were interested in what was going on behind the cupboard, so they let them continue, but not wanting to know the details, Morgana opened the door on them with everyone else gleaming with joy, minus Gwaine and Percy, who were continuing to snog on the sofa behind the group.

"Got something to tell us boys."

Both came out of the cupboard, carrying the belts of their costume and sat down. This was when they both mentioned that they were dating, Morgana and everyone clapping, someone shouting 'Finally' at the same time.

By now it was well after midnight, and people were becoming sleepy, so they could call it a night. Because of the amount that were there, and the rooms that were available, Arthur and Morgana would have to compromise.

As the two sofa opened up as sofa beds, Gwen and Lance didn't mind using the one, and Nimueh and Mithian didn't mind sharing either, so they stayed downstairs. Elyan and Mordred took the two mini sofas in the conservatory. As Leon and Morgana, funny enough, were now somehow dating, which Arthur found the fact that his half-sister and second in command were together was odd, they used Morgana's room. Gwaine and Percival took the one guest room, and Will and Freya took the other. Merlin and Arthur would take the final room, which then they all bid good night to each other.

oOo

By the time Arthur had put Merlin's day clothes to one side, and Merlin had gotten through the crowd of people upstairs and shut the door, they were finally alone and free to continue what they had started downstairs, Arthur pulling Merlin to him in his bedroom eyes and began pulling off the tunic and neckerchief to reveal the flesh, Merlin trying to remove the chainmail and tunic underneath, both now exposed.

"Now can I?" Arthur asked with puppy eyes.

"Go ahead my Sire."

Like when they were in Arthur's office and Merlin accepted to Arthur kissing him, Arthur took no hesitation this time to bedding and fucking his sorcerer.

 

 


	11. The Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana returns back to Ireland and Albion College have their annual quiz against Mercia.

_1st November_

_  
_The morning after, Merlin woke up warm for once, and turned to find Arthur already awake, propped up on his left elbow.

"Morning honey."

"Good sleep?"

"Yeah, other than a minor migraine. You?"

"I think we could do with some paracetamol this morning."

 

 

 

Both showered and dressed, and went downstairs to see who was still here. It was only eight in the morning, but someone might have left already and left a note to say so. But everyone downstairs were still here, all were dressed, and had begun to remove the blankets and put the sofa beds away. Arthur went to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast, only to find Morgana already up cooking breakfast. So Arthur helped Morgana and Merlin helped Gwen, Lance, Mithian and Nimueh put the sofa beds away.

 

oOo

 

By 9am everyone was downstairs, and were around the dining table eating a cooked breakfast, and then eating a slice of birthday cake afterwards.

Mordred was the first to leave, as he still had to work on the night. Gwen and Lance then left as they had to fetch the groceries. Nimueh had other plans on the afternoon, same as Freya and Will, Mithian and Percy. This left Leon, Gwaine and Elyan.

 

 

All were gone by midday, which left the remaining trio. As Morgana was leaving on the day to go back to Ireland, Morgana was busy upstairs packing all of her items and making sure she had the correct money to get her home. Merlin and Arthur were cleaning up the mess from the night before.

 

"After last night I'm not sure the Jamieson family will want the house."

"The who?"

"The new buyers Merlin."

"Oh. Better start making this place looking like a palace then."

Arthur was not the only one who was moving out. Merlin had been asked by Arthur over the weekend if he wanted to live with him in his new place, as the place was clearly big enough to fit the both in, and then of course Morgana would join them from time to time, as would other guests. So Merlin had already found a home, and once Arthur was perfectly settled in, that's when Merlin would give his key back to the council and move out. But that was still at least three weeks away.

 

oOo

 

Later that afternoon, Arthur had just about managed to fit all of Morgana's stuff into the car, and the three climbed in to set off for Camelot Train Station. When they arrived, they got Morgana's suitcases (there were two) out of the boot whilst Morgana got out her handbag and rucksack. As they went into the station, she was told she would have to get a train to Holyhead, which she would have to wait a while before the first ferry of the next morning leaves Holyhead around three in the morning, which would get her back in Dublin just before six.

 

As for the train, she would have to make a number of changes to get to Holyhead, but wasn't happy on paying over £100 to get back. Before she did pay up, Arthur told her to save her money as Arthur and Merlin would drive her up to Holyhead themselves, as the journey would be less painful and probably much cheaper.

Getting everything back in the car, Arthur drove up to the petrol station and filled up the tank, Morgana paid £50 for the mileage.

 

oOo

  
By 8pm they were in Holyhead, just round the corner from the port. Morgana got out of the car and paid her ticket for the ferry, which would be at least six hours before the ferry would depart, so between now and 1pm all would have a sleep, or listen to their iPods.

At the same time, as both Merlin and Arthur were drivers, they agreed on the way down Arthur would drive up to Holyhead whilst Merlin would drive back to Camelot.

 

oOo

 

The ferry had now arrived at Holyhead and it was twenty minutes before departure. Morgana, Merlin and Arthur carried Morgana's luggage onto the ferry, which to Morgana's luck, was a cruiser ferry, so she could buy herself a drink and something to eat, as well maybe have a kip on board. Before heading off the ferry, she hugged the pair of them.

 

"Nice meeting you Merlin. You have definitely made my trip worthwhile, and thank you for all the help in resounding the family tree matter, and keeping Arthur on his toes."

"Your welcome, and thank you for the cheeky comments over Arthur and myself, even though at the time we weren't a couple."

"No but thanks to me you are now." 

Then she went hug her half-brother.

"You take good take of him; he's the best thing that has happened to you in a long while and if I find out you've done something to him, I will make your life a living hell."

"He'll be fine. You are playing the Charity Netball match against Mercia this year aren't you?"

"Of course. You'll have to Skype me over who wins the quiz and tell me the details of who's on the team and in what position. I'll let you know later in the month on when I'm coming down for Christmas."

"Five minutes 'till departure." One of the crewmen announced.

"Goodbye Morgana."

"Goodbye boys."

Both boys departed the ferry and waited on the docks to see Morgana go. Morgana sat by the window where she could get a clear view of them and waved to them as the ferry departed. Merlin and Arthur went back to the car and drove in the direction of the A55.

By the time they were home it was nearly dawn, but because the pair hadn't had much sleep, both went straight back to bed.

 

 

_3rd November_

 

Tonight was the quiz against Mercia. As Albion were last year's winners, Mercia would have to travel the distance where the quiz would be played in The Dragon for 7pm. Mordred as per usual would be hosting the quiz, where college students from both colleges came and supported their staff, as well as other staff, family and friends. 

The quiz tonight, to their surprise, was much different from every other year. There were five categories (Science, History, Entertainment, Literature and Sport) which questions would be asked by the host, and the first team to buzz in and answer correctly would get the point, if incorrect, the question was discarded. Each category consisted of 20 questions. At the end of the five categories, the points would be counted. Then there was a final category, which was General Knowledge, where the team captains would go head to head. At the end, the points were counted and the winner announced. This year Merlin, due to his incredible knowledge, was nominated by everyone to be team captain.

 

oOo

 

 

All the crew arrived for 6pm, where Mordred introduced them to their table, and all grabbed a drink before they would face the music. All in front of them, had name  so Mordred could respond to them without having to question their names. The crowds gathered in, after the advertisements went out, and began taking up the remaining tables. 

The Mercia crew arrived around 6:30, and introduced themselves and their new team members to Albion's Crew. Gwen introduced Merlin to the group, announcing that he was this year's team captain, which drew them to surprise. Both parties took their seats, where the next lot of talking was done by Mordred.

"Goodnight Ladies and Gentlemen to the annual college quiz contest, or as we call it 'the first of three friendly meetings between Albion and Mercia'. This year we have new members on both teams as well as the regulars from last year. So without further due I will introduce this year's Mercia team."

Each member stood when his or her name was called out. Their team consisted of regulars Liam Shields, Georgia Monk and David Hughes. The two newbies were Natalia Wallace and Aled Bryn, and their team captain was Edwin Muirden. Albion's crew was then introduced. Gwen was first, followed by Gwaine and Leon. Percy and Arthur were next, finally with their team captain and the only newbie, Merlin Emrys.

 

oOo

 

 

The first category was Sport, which was a general help to team Albion, as two of the six were physical education teachers.

The next categories were Entertainment and History, which both teams favoured well. The final categories were Literature and Science, which again, both teams did quite well.

Before the team captains would go head to head, their were to be an interval, where people could quickly pop to the loo or get a drink etc.

 

oOo

  


The final battle was on General Knowledge, where the remaining team members were told to remain sat whilst the team captains came forward to the small podiums near the front of the pub on the stage. It was announced that Mercia were slightly ahead on points by 52 to 48. 

The final few questions came to 'What is former Prime Minister John Major's favourite sport?', where Edwin incorrectly answered Tennis, where in actual fact it was Cricket.

The next question was 'Which gulf is situated between Saudi Arabia and Iran', where Merlin answered correctly with the Persian Gulf

The next was 'At what voltage does electricity enter your home?', where again Merlin answered correctly with 240 volts.

The final question made Merlin and the rest of the team, as well as Mordred smile with, 'Which actor plays the title character in the BBC fantasy drama Merlin', where Merlin whacked the buzzer and replied with Colin Morgan. Edwin muttered afterwards it was as if he was devoted to the guy, blogged about him on Tumblr and anyone else who mentioned his name was a peasant and needed to be killed with Excalibur. At the end the trophy remained with Albion, who took the title at 66-54.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Arthur's First Week as King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has been appointed principal of Albion College, and undertakes new tasks as he rises and settles into his father's position. Gwen receives a new job title, Morgana has found new relatives and Arthur decides upon the charity football and netball teams against Mercia.

_Monday 7th November_

Everyone was back at work today, and as for Arthur, it was his first day as Head Master, and he was nervous. He would still continue to teach classes, one of the second year sports classes and the second year history class. Gwen had been promoted from secretary to Arthur's personal secretary. As soon as Arthur walked into his new office, taking a look at the moderations taken place, Gwen came in with a cup of coffee. Arthur looked curious at the coffee's source.

"Morning Arthur. Here's a cup to get to going."

"Where's the coffee from Gwen."

"From the cafeteria sir."

"Hmm, ok, from now on can you get it from the coffee bar in the library?"

"Alright sir..."

"Gwen, just because I'm now headmaster, it doesn't mean you have to call me sir. Just call me Arthur like normal."

"All right then Arthur; erm Leon wants to discuss the newsletter for this month as well as the prospectus for next year. Shall I send him down?"

"Alright then. Might as well start my job."

 

 

 oOo

In the office of Penn, Leon and Arthur were working out on how the prospectus would look, and they needed to decide quickly as the first of the two opening days was on the Saturday coming up. At the same time there was the charity football match to consider. They had a few members of the team who would help out, but needed a few more. In the end they managed to come up with a design for the newsletter, and what was going on there, including the announcement of the new subject choice as well as the new destinations for the Albion Coach Service, where there would be new services to Nemeth and Crystal Cave Village.

The next thing to discuss, which was after lunch, was who would be representing the team for the netball and football charity matches. So after the college day was finished, the staff were collected, where the decision was made, alongside a few Skype calls to those were had already put their names down, notably Morgana, Lance and Mordred.

"Alright, so Elyan, Myself, Percy and Gwaine have already added our names to the list, and Lance and Mordred alongside Will said they would contribute as well, which gives us seven out of the eleven positions. We need four more! At the same time we need to sort things out fast if we want to get some training in if we want to beat Mercia in a month or so time." Arthur announced.

"Arthur, you do realise that it's a charity match, but nonetheless, make me eight." Leon announced.

"Thank you Leon. Right, three more."

"I suppose I could a couple hours of my time to participate in this, after all, it's for charity." Ewan, who worked in the Humanities Department, butted in.

"If it's charity then I'll do it." Tristian added.

"Good, that's more like it. Right one more person. Robert, Frank, George. Anyone else?" All three declined, saying that they were either busy that Saturday or did not do football even if it was for charity.

"How about you Merlin?"

"You know, as many others do, I can't play football even if my life depended on it."

"Ah, c'mon, we'll train you with our best men, and it's for charity Merlin, something you tell us to appreciate more than we usually do."

"I'm not allowed to say no am I?"

"No, and you'll be kindly rewarded after."

"Oh alright then!"

"That's the spirit! Right, so that's settled. As for the males of the group, minus Leon and Merlin, the rest of you may leave. For the party on Skype, it's up to you if you wish to leave now. As for the team, we'll meet tomorrow afternoon after college has finished to start training."

 

oOo

The males of the staff party left the room, leaving Arthur, Leon, Merlin and the females left. "Right, so that's the football team sorted. What about the girls netball team for the week after?" Leon addressed the party.

"Morgana has already agreed to join the team as usual, and would happy to take on her position from last year as wing attack, if that's alright with the team captain, which is Mithian." Merlin added.

"Right, so that makes two out of seven. Gwen and Freya have stated that they will kindly join the team, making four."

"Hey guys! I know she hasn't worked at Albion College before but she would happily represent the team. She's a physical education teacher in Ireland, and my half-sister." Morgana reported over the Skype chat.

"When did you have a half-sister?" Arthur replied.

"Did some more family history when I got back. Found that we have the same mother, her name is Morgause."

"What position does she play?" Mithian shouted over the round table.

 

 

 

"Goal keeper because she's tall." Morgana continued.

"Good. We could do with a tall person to stop Mercia from scoring."

"Thanks Morgana."

"So, shall we discuss positions whilst we're here?" Gwen declared.

"We might as well." Mithian replied. 

"So, we've got Morgana as wing attack, Morgause as goal keeper. Gwen takes on wing-defence, Freya takes on centre and Mithian takes on goal shooter. Which leaves two-positions for two players, goal attack and goal defence."

"I'll join up, put me in goal-attack." Nimueh added.

"I know I'm only the college nurse but I play netball in my free time. I'm happy to take on goal-defence." Alice butted in, who after Uther's death as working as a nurse, had become good friends with Arthur and had joined the staff at the college nurse.

"Good, that's that sorted then." Arthur finished off.

"One more thing, which charity are we giving the funds to?" Merlin asked.

"We'll decide that with Mercia when we meet with them next week." Arthur drew the meeting to a close.

  

  

_Saturday 12th November_

Yesterday after the students left college early in order to prepare for Saturday's open afternoon, it was a gruelling task to do. First of all, during the week, Arthur, Leon and Merlin needed to discuss what would be taught in sorcery classes from the year after, so that Merlin could go away and produce pamphlets and leaflets advertising the subject on the Saturday, and then the sorcery page for the college's prospectus needed to be completed, which meant on Friday, Merlin needed to come in smartly dressed as if he were a teacher to have his picture taken, as each page contained the picture of each head of department. Then there was making sure all of the students who were helping out in each current department and showing the students on the tours knew what time they were to get at the college for, so a meeting was called on Friday morning to discuss matters with them.

After that, each base needed to be sorted out so that visitors could get in and move around the classrooms, so tables and chairs needed to be moved out of the way. Merlin would be taking the first floor, and unfortunately Nimueh was working in the Science department, and Morgana was currently in Ireland, so the only other member who would be working that day was Mordred, so Merlin had to tell Mordred what would be covered and what to say.

Then there was the catering; two bases in which the coffee shop would be providing for the guests, and the cafeteria would be for the staff and students. So by Friday evening, many were already exhausted, and were in no shape for Saturday.

 

oOo

Saturday morning, the alarm rang out at 6:30am, and Arthur groaned, as he knew what day it was. He got out of bed to find that dawn was breaking and thankfully it wasn't raining. He phoned Merlin to make sure he was awake and told him to wear something smart, like he did the day before, and told him to phone Mordred to do the same, and that he would be at Merlin's for eight, and for Merlin to tell Mordred to text him the address. Arthur then jumped in the shower and put on his best suit. Arthur found his ID card, attached to a cord and put that around his neck. He made some quick breakfast called cornflakes, watching the news as he ate.

His phone buzzed, Mordred texting him the address, which appeared that he didn't live five minutes from Arthur's house, and texted back telling him to be at his within 20 minutes.

By 8:30am all three had gotten out of the car in one of three college car parks and walked to the main entrance, where the new receptionist Lucy was working. Even though Arthur had told Gwen that she could have the day off, she insisted that she would come in and help handing out prospectuses and give out free stuff to the guests (which included pens, button badges and application forms).

Merlin and Mordred had retreated upstairs in room 0.08, which hadn't yet been converted from the physics lab into the sorcery lab, but this was where their base was. Luckily this lab had benches, which were much easier to move to create space for the visitors, both of them would find the day fun as they were allowed to show off using magic.

Outside of the main entrance contained a coach, where some of the drivers would talk to the guests on the coach services, and then others were gathered in the sports hall where they would showing the routes of the coaches that they took and the new ones, as well as giving them out application forms for the bus passes.

Also in the sports hall were the physical education department, which was now run by Mithian as well as Elyan for the male division, and Percival had come along to work alongside them.

 

oOo

  
Meanwhile, Leon was stuck in the English Department upstairs near the library with Lance, who was to join the department next September, talking about literature and the things covered there.Dr Gaius, Gwaine and Freya were cooped up in the library, Gwaine working in the coffee shop using his flirtatious gestures at people, although had his boundaries for when people would properly flirt back, as now having a partner, he knew where to stand, and was in no condition to hurt Percy. Freya and Dr Gaius were covering the rest of the library.Nimueh was stuck in the science department with the other lecturers conducting experiments to show off to the guests, all of this in order to try and get students onto their subject, to mainly keep them in work.

Gwen and students Rachael Brown, Hannah Westward and Jonah Newman was having the fun of running up and down to the reception to collect more prospectuses for the endless numbers of guests that were entering the college. Arthur was taking stand to greet the visitors as principal in the main hall of the college, talking about where the college stands in terms of ratings, changes that were being made, and that Albion was a place of prosperity, and now with the lifted ban on magic, a place of peace and freedom.

At the end of the day, everyone was relieved that the day was over, and because none of them attended The Dragon the night before due to the rest they needed for the Saturday, they decided to all travel to the pub for a pint, with Mordred, who rest felt sorry for, as he still had to work at the pub on the night as well. As for Lance, he had to work at the Indigo Flame Restaurant in Camelot City, so he took the car that belonged to him and Gwen, whilst Gwen would be driven in Arthur's car to the pub. 


	13. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally moves out of his own house, now living in Uther's former home. Merlin begins to move his clutter into Arthur's new home, and moves in with Arthur. Morgana and Morgause pay Merlin and Arthur a visit, coming to Camelot to take part in the netball match.

_18th November_

Over the next few weeks, other than managing the college, training on the nights for the charity football match against Mercia alongside the college's boys football team for moral support as well as spending much of his time with Merlin, Arthur was spending the remaining time packing up that would be taken to his new house. Most of the packing had been done and were lying in boxes at his new house.

Tomorrow would be the date where he would be handing the keys to the estate agents and be moving into his new house, and in two weeks time, Morgana and Morgause would be arriving from Ireland to train up for the netball match which was on 9th. Merlin would be handing in the keys a week after and be moving in with Arthur, and then a few weeks after that, Arthur was holding this year's Christmas Party, where they would be crashing over at his, and then there was still Christmas shopping to do, as well trying to find Christmas decorations and a tree to find, so much needed to be done in the next month.

 

_19th November_

Arthur and Merlin left Arthur's now former home on the morning of the 19th and said goodbye for a final time. The house had been under Arthur's possession since he had graduated, just before reaching the age of 22, so some history had been made there, but it was time to move on, and so, they left for the estate agents to hand the key over.

They arrived at their new house, which bordered between Albion and Ealdor, but was in actual fact in Ealdor, and began to start emptying boxes and putting things away, most of the old things that neither wanted had already been thrown out.

"It feels weird to be living here." Arthur commented as opened a box containing plates.

"Don't say that now that you've got rid of the key to the old house."

"But it does."

"Don't you think it will be weird enough for me. I know this is where you used to live as a child but I'm living back at home as well."

"How will it be weird?"

"I'm Ealdor-bred. I was born and grew up here, went to school and college here. I moved to Camelot when I was attending university. This is the first time since my parents died that I've been back home."

"Yeah, I suppose. But as they say, home is home Merlin, and no matter how long you stay away from home, you never leave it."

"Which means I'm never leaving you, because I'm home whenever I'm with you."

"C'mon, let's get these things unpacked and then have something to eat."

 

_ Friday 25th November _

By now Arthur had most things settled in the house. He had found all the rooms to the house and had worked out which was the master bedroom (obviously the biggest) and had placed his things in there, as well as now having the majority of Merlin's things in there, including most of his clothes, which he found there to be many checked shirts, or just shirts in general, jeans of all kinds, a few band t-shirts and tons of neckerchiefs in all different colours, as well as his costume from Arthur's birthday party that he had kept.

There were also some sentimental things, such as old photographs containing Merlin as a small child, alongside his mother Hunith and his father Balinor outside what appears to be their old home in Ealdor. Another was of Merlin and Hunith when Merlin was much older, maybe when he was in college? The former would be hung up in the front room, and the latter in the bedroom, where there was one of Arthur and Uther, as well as one of Merlin and Arthur together, which they would sit on top of the dresser.

Downstairs in the front room, contained the photo of Merlin's family, another was a rare photo of Morgana, Arthur and Uther together at a work do. Arthur wasn't initially working back then at the college, but was gaining his work experience at the same time as doing university, so he was allowed to attend. The other was of Merlin and Arthur at Arthur's Birthday party.

 

_Saturday 26th November_

In the early afternoon, Merlin had given over the key to the council, where Arthur would pick him up from the flat with the remainder of the boxes, and from there took him to the council house and then back home. Placing the car in the garage, Arthur opened Merlin's door for Merlin to get out, took his hand, and together went inside.

"Welcome home Merlin!"

"You mean welcome to our huge mansion."

"Yeah, something like that. Now, what would you like for lunch?"

…

Getting used to the new routine to work was pretty difficult to begin with. Both didn't have to get us as early due to the shorter distance they would have to make to the college, which was a relief.

But for Merlin things were hard to cope with. The wealth was the main factor. Merlin had never been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and had lived in the working class for many years, getting into university through scholarships due to his extensive knowledge, and now, practically living in a mansion with the boyfriend of probably the richest family in Camelot's Council's borders was new.

Also, travelling to university was much more of a problem due to the distance Merlin now had to travel. So, to be fair as the college was less than 20 minutes away on foot, on Tuesday's and Wednesday's, Merlin drove Arthur to work, and would then use the car to get himself to uni and back. Thankfully, this would only be in force for a few more months, as Merlin wasn't far from graduating as a teacher.

 

__

Today for Merlin and Arthur, it was to be a long day for the pair of them. The night before, they had cleaned up two of the guest rooms where Morgana and Morgause would be stopping by, in order to train and play for Albion's netball team next week against Mercia. The rooms for both ladies had been prepared and were now set for them.

So this morning they ate a quick breakfast before Merlin drove up to the petrol station and filled up the fuel tank, Arthur in the front passenger seat. Initially, Morgana is staying over at the house until the New Year, but Morgause was only going to stay for the week before moving back up to Ireland. Their institution had finished two days ago for Christmas, so Arthur and Merlin had invited Morgause to spend Christmas with the trio. Morgause felt that she was intruding when Merlin replied with that Arthur was having a Christmas get together where many were already invited, and there was more than enough room for everyone (did I mention it was huge?) and as she was partial family to the pair, family was needed during the Christmas period, so she wouldn't be intruding, so then without fail, she accepted.

Now that the both were staying over, Merlin drove up to Holyhead with Arthur where they would wait at the docks for the ferry (which was due in at 2pm) to greet the girls.

 

By quarter to two, the ferry had reached Holyhead port, and the first of the passengers began to depart the ferry. Merlin and Arthur had parked the car in the car park as two ladies approached land. One of them being Morgana, whose hair had seemed longer, more ebony and bigger in volume. The other female was quite tall and had long golden hair, and luckily enough had found themselves a couple of lads to help them with the luggage. This must have been Morgause.

"Afternoon ladies." Both men greeted the two women now standing in front of them.

"Cheers Lads." Morgana called as the men dropped the luggage and continued with their duties.

"Arthur, Merlin, this is Morgause, my half-sister. Morgause, this is my half-brother Arthur, aka His Royal Highness of Albion College and this is his consort, well boyfriend and my good friend Merlin."

"How do you do?" Morgause mockingly curtsied to the pair.

"You pair still are shagging each other aren't you?" Morgana questioned the lads.

"With great comfort." Merlin responded.

"Why?" Arthur returned the question.

"Because that would have been the worst way of introducing you. Morgause, I do hope you've brought your earplugs, you'll probably need them at the rate they're going."

"Hey!" Both retorted, picking up the suitcases to place in the boot, before Arthur took the drivers seat, Merlin taking the front passenger and the girls taking the back, for their trip back to Ealdor was going to be a long one.

…

Around five hours later, the four were back in Ealdor, as Merlin opened the door, Morgause helping Arthur to take the suitcases and bringing them in to the front hall near the stairs and Morgana closing the boot and following them into the house.

"This is your house?" Morgause gasped in surprise.

"Yep! Was our old man's before he kicked the bucket, and now goes down to us, so Merlin and myself live here now. You're free to come and visit any time you like."

"We better get unpacking." Morgana uttered.

"I'll show you girls to your rooms." Arthur muttered.

"And I'll get dinner on the go. Pasta bake good for everyone?"

…

Within an hour the four were sitting down the meal that Merlin had cooked, and were talking about life in Ireland as well as new tales from the college, mostly of Arthur's new job, and then it was back to old antics.

"So boys, how long have you been together."

"Just over a month." Merlin answered.

"Bit early to move in together isn't it?"

"Well, we work together five days out of seven, and saw each other on Friday nights as well often during the weekends, a friendship developed pretty quickly. Both of us had feelings for each other pretty much from the start, so as Morgana puts it, we were dancing around the partner thing for a while, eventually we gave in."

"So who snogged who first?"

"I did. It was a pretty emotional scene though. This was just before dad died. The three of us had a meeting with Dr Nimueh, who's on the netball team, over that she helped our dad and my mother, as my mum couldn't conceive, to use magic to make her fall pregnant. Morgana has probably told you the rest. Anyway, it was the day before he passed on. Nimueh had left my office where the meeting was held; Morgana had done the same, leaving Merlin and myself there. I asked Merlin about his family heritage. Since that had been the topic we were working on, he knew of Morgana's and mine, but I didn't know about his. He explained that both of his parents had gone, which was pretty emotional, and so I hugged him."

"And?"

"Well as Arthur had hugged me, he ended up fumbling with my neckerchief to reveal my mark on my neck. He pressed his lips to the mark and traced the pattern with his tongue and lips, before he realised what he was doing. I asked him if he was trying to kiss me, which he asked my opinion, I said yes and that if he was going to kiss me then he should do it properly. And then he kissed, well snogged me."

"Okay, so first kiss done. What about first date."

...

Both had to think of what they could call the first date, and then the traced the moment, even if was supposed to be on a friendship scale back then.

"It was a while ago. I hadn't known Arthur that long, a week if that. All right, we might as well give you the backstory. Morgana doesn't know this one. The first Friday night I had attended The Dragon with my colleagues, I had happily joined the quiz team to try and retain the title against Mercia, which we did. After the quiz, Arthur's got himself rat-arsed after he woes about not being able to hold down a girlfriend. Because his house was too far away for anyone to take him back and he was too pissed to drive. I drove him back to mine, where he stayed overnight."

"Then?" Both girls replied as one, intrigued by the story.

"Well I woke up in Merlin's flat where he explained what had happened the night before, which I felt I needed to make it up to him for being a wonder. Early that morning my dad knocked and had a go at myself but more importantly mocked Merlin for who he was, which made me angry, and then I felt I really needed to put things right."

"So?"

"It was the Tuesday after when Arthur texted me at university, asking if I'd like to go out with him the Saturday after, which I agreed to. The Saturday after he took me to some fancy restaurant which offers all types of cuisines, which he entirely paid for."

"Awww." Both girls chanted.

...

Then Morgana had something up her sleeve, not literally though.

"Alright then, my turn. First shag?"

"My birthday." Arthur stated.

"Oh god, you didn't do it in the cupboard did you?"

"What cupboard?" Morgause butted in.

"Arthur's birthday about a month ago. We were all near enough plastered when we were planning spin the bottle; only we changed it to 'seven minutes in heaven.' Before them various people went in the cupboard and snogged the life out of each other. Merlin and Arthur was already a couple at the time, but hadn't announced it to everyone else, only I knew. So when their names were picked, this was when I hit the jackpot after all my teasing. Both went in the cupboard, god knows what they were doing, there was a lot of moaning, a bit of dirty talking, some fumbling sounds and some wet sounds. I then opened the door on of them, where everyone was behind it where you pair were kissing, your clothes and hair rumpled. I then made you announce your love to everyone."

"Ah, Morgana, that's so cruel."

"Thank you." Merlin joined in.

"They were going to announce it though on the night, and they did in the end. Hold on, fumbling about and wet sounds, oh god! You did shag each other in the cupboard?"

"No Morgana. Arthur the lovingly dollophead, clotpole, ass, prat, whatever you want to call him had been trying to bed me all day, and I promised him when he was dressing me into my costume that could bed me later on when we all went to bed. When we were in the cupboard snogging, as we were in costumes, both of us had undone each other belts to access skin, heck you gave us more than seven minutes. Arthur wanted to quickly shag me in the cupboard, thinking you lot had given up and gone to bed, but again he never understood the word later. After everyone had departed from the main room, minus those who were sleeping in there, we went to bed and then shagged each other."

"So who topped who then?"

"Morgana!"

All of them decided that they'd leave the remainder of the food until tomorrow as leftovers, and went to bed.


	14. Charity Is All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charity events consisting of the Netball and Football matches take place against Mercia. Merlin is persuaded to dress up as a woman.

_ Saturday 10 _ _ th _ _  December _

All during the week, the girls of Albion College netball team had been training up for the match against Mercia for hours after college had finished. They also needed a kit to represent their group. So, during the week, Albion's leaders had come up with the colours of the kit, in which the colours would be red and gold, and due to many of the staff going down to The Dragon at various points, their new emblem would be of a dragon.

The charity between the two leaders was also decided. The money collected from the two events would go to help children suffering from life-threatening illnesses, such as leukaemia.

At the same time, it was noted that the top principals would be in attendance during the events, so all students from both colleges needed to be on their best behaviour during the week at college and also on the day.

 

 

-<>-

Morgana woke up to a rainy start on the Saturday morning, and went to shout Morgause, who was in the room next door, to wake up. Merlin and Arthur, who were already downstairs eating breakfast, greeted both girls as they came to the table.

"Hey Arthur? Do we have any cheerleaders?" Morgause asked when she sat at the table with her toast and jam.

"No. Why would we need cheerleaders?"

"I don't know. Cheer us on maybe?"

"No we don't, and I'm not dressing up as a girl."

"I never said you had to."

By then Morgana had joined them at the table, and had ideas on her mind, when listening to Arthur and Morgause's conversation. By now, all three were glancing over at Merlin, who looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me for? Erm, hold on, I know what you're all thinking, and the answer is no. I'm not dressing up as a woman."

"Ah come on Merlin. You'd look so pretty as a woman. Do it for me." Arthur returned, implying that yes he wanted to see Merlin dressed as a cheerleader.

"So I don't look beautiful now?"

"Ah of course you look gorgeous Merlin, but you'd look gorgeous still as a woman."

"If I do then I'm not doing it alone."

"Of course not. I'll persuade Gwaine to do it with you."

"You better get on with it then."

"Ah thank you Merlin. You'll be rewarded later."

"In ways in which we don't want to know." Morgause muttered.

Arthur phoned and persuaded Gwaine to act as a cheerleader, but could be a male one, in which Gwaine, being he, would take up as an offer without hesitation, and would cheer on his teammates with Merlin, who would now dress up as a woman, with a little bit of magic.

 

 

 

-<>-

 

The four arrived at the Camelot Sports Centre at 10am, where various staff was setting up the booth at the entrance for admission, and other girls of the team were inside, distributing the kit for them to change into later on after lunch. Within the next four hours there would be training and warm up sessions. The crowds would be gathering in at 1:30 and the match would begin at 2.

As the other girls were training, Mercia's team arrived at 11am and introduced themselves to Arthur, as well as the rest of the team.

"Arthur Pendragon. So good to see you."

"Girls, Gwaine, this is Bayard Andrews, the principal of Mercia College in Stafford."

"I believe you are the new principal I gather?"

"Quite right. Uther died unexpectedly a few months ago. I took over his position in November."

"Well, let me introduce you to the team. The team consists of Helen (wing-attack), Elena (wing-defence), Vivian (goal defence), Mary (goal attack), Kara (goal shooter), Sefa (goal keeper) and the team captain Sophia (centre)."

"Nice to meet you ladies."

Arthur wasn't going to mention that he already knew half of the team, as he had been in a relationship with them.

"And your team Arthur."

"Ladies and gentleman, my team. This is Morgana (wing-attack), Gwen (wing-defence), Freya (centre). Nimueh (goal-attack), Alice (goal-defence), Morgause (goal-keeper) and our team captain Mithian (goal-shooter).

"Nice to meet you ladies. Who are the other two? The ones who like the cheerleaders, the male and female."

"Oh that is Gwaine and Mer…" Arthur hadn't thought of a female name for Merlin, so had to come up with something spontaneously.

"Merlina. Sorry, she's very new to the team, so it's still taking time to remember. Forgive me."

"Don't worry Arthur, I'm sure she's knows what she's doing."

"Of course. We only gather the best."

 

 

 

-<>-

After much training and the two teams sitting down to lunch, the lockers room were opened up to allow the teams to sit and wait before coming into the sports hall to play.

"Arthur. What did you say to whatshisname about me when he asked of my name?"

"Oh, I told him your name was Merlina."

"I am so going to kill you. Why are you such an arse sometimes?"

"Ooh, I don't know. Why can you be such an idiot at times?"

"Because that's me for you. You are so rewarding me for this."

"Anything you want and I'll give it to you."

"Hmm, anything, alright then. As you so wish."

 

 

 

-<>-

As the hall started filling up with fans and other supporters, Arthur and Mithian were giving the girls one last bit of encouragement, not trying to warn them that they would be playing for an hour, with a three minute interval between intervals one and two, and three and four, halftime lasted five minutes, and going over the basic rules one more time would help a lot.

Mercia's team were called out first, and took their positions, with their supporters cheering. Albion's team were then called out, with Gwaine and 'Merlina' cheering for them with their pompoms.

In attendance was Principal Olaf Franklin of Wiltshire College, Odin Thornsbrook of East Devon College, Rodor Daniels of County Cornwall College and Cenred Higgins of Bath College.

 

 

 

-<>-

After the first half Albion were leading 7-5, when there was the idea that Albion was using sorcery to win against Mercia. Even though every year this was a charity, and supposedly friendly game, there was always a dispute somewhere along the lines.

"How can there be sorcery in play when Albion hasn't accepted sorcery in the last 20 years or so?" Olaf conducted from the crowd.

"The Pendragons were always shameful to the staff and students of the college." A Mercia student shouted.

"Actually if you don't mind, I lifted the ban once I took over. Sorcery is legal in the college."

"So your team are using sorcery?"

"No, they are not using sorcery. Half of the team have never practised sorcery."

"And who might that be?"

"Gwen for one, Mithian for another."

"But the rest have and therefore you are using sorcery."

"I'm not a sorcerer. I wouldn't know. The only one who isn't playing who is a sorceress is Merlina."

"Well Merlina can be the referee then. If she finds sorcery being used then she'll stop the game by the whistle, speaking of which, fetch her a whistle and can deduct a point from the team who is caught."

"Fair enough."

 

 

 

-<>-

Anyhow the game went on, the teams switching sides. After about 10 minutes, Albion was up 9-7 when 'Merlina' stopped the game. It was caught that Mary was using sorcery against Alice to pass the ball to Kara to try and score some points for Mercia. Due to this the score went to 9-6, and then the game continued.

Not long after the third interval the game continued, now at 11-11. Five minutes before the end, the game was stopped again after Kara used magic to stop Morgause from defending the ball each time she tried to throw the ball into the hoop, making the new score of 11-10. After some good teamwork from Albion, Morgana throwing the ball to Freya, who then threw it to Nimueh, who then passed it to Mithian, the score ended at 13-10, Albion taking home the victory.

 As for Bayard, he asked Arthur if it was possible to bring along Merlina to the football match the week after. Arthur replied that Merlina was elsewhere that Saturday and therefore couldn't make it, but he'd be sure that Morgana and Morgause would be there to watch out for any sorcery being used, as Arthur was on the team himself as a striker. Arthur also mentioned that the majority of his team didn't know of sorcery, and only that Mordred and Merlin used magic. The team departed with the trophy as Mercia needed to re-think strategy.

 

 

-<>-

_ Saturday 17 _ _ th _ _  December _

With only a week to go before Christmas, and that the pupils of Albion College had now finished for the year, today was the men's turn to beat Mercia of the final challenge of 2012 in Football. Again, like the girls kit, Albion's kit for the men was red and gold.

Also like the netball match, today was one of those days where it was raining, and therefore the enthusiasm for the lads had gone down hill. Because of Gwaine and Merlin's efforts as cheerleaders the week before, the girls would support the lads as cheerleaders this time round, all coming to know a few days later of who exactly Merlina was.

All 11 of Albion's team were on the pitch of Camelot Stadium by 11, and their coach/manager Mithian would be training them up alongside of Albion's own students.

As for Albion, Percy would be the goalkeeper, with Arthur and Lance as Strikers. Merlin, Leon, Ewan and Will were down as midfielders, whilst Elyan, Gwaine, Mordred and Tristan were the defenders, with Arthur as team captain.

As for team Mercia, Edwin would be leading the team with Helios as strikers. Cedric, Gilli, Julius and Osgar were the midfielders, and Myror, Tauren, Aglain and Cornelius were the Defenders, whilst Aredian was their goalkeeper.

 

 

-<>-

Before the game started, or the crowds had started to fill the stadium, both teams, like at the netball game, had introduced themselves to each other, when Bayard and Olaf had begun to speak to one another.

"Doesn't that guy look familiar, the one with the dark mop of hair." Bayard started the conversation off.

"Mordred?"

"No, not him, the really pale and thin one."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah him, he looks quite a lot like that Merlina from last week, the cheerleader who became a referee after the dispute of sorcery."

"He does look a lot like her."

"What this then chaps." Leon asked as he joined in.

"That guy Merlin, looks a lot like the cheerleader Merlina from last week at the netball game."

"Who's Merlina?"

"Excuse my friend Leon here fellas. Merlin and Merlina are twins. That's why they look so alike." Arthur barged in to try and keeps things cool before a fight broke out.

"Do pardon me. Merlina and Merlin though? What strange names."

"Yes, their parents were odd balls. Now if you'll excuse us."

Arthur and Leon departed from the two principals and made their way over to the rest of the team.

 

 

-<>-

"Merlin? Here a minute?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"If Bayard says anything about you and Merlina's resemblance, just say you're twins."

"Merlina?  _Oh…"_

"What's going on?" Leon stood in uncertainty.

"Last week before the netball match started, Morgause asked me if we had any cheerleaders for the match, which I replied with no. At the breakfast table the four of us sat, and Morgause, Morgana and myself came up with the idea of Merlin dressing up as a woman, which he would only accept if Gwaine joined in. At the sports centre, I introduced the group to Bayard, who asked who Merlin was. We hadn't come up with a name for Merlin to take on, so off the top of my head I came up with Merlina."

"Hmm, how original Arthur you prat!"

"But how did Merlin manage to dress up as a girl?"

"Well Merlin for one looks and most certainly acts like a girl…"

"Arthur!"

"The rest was with magic though."

"Oh, so Merlin, I'm guessing you're the girl of the relationship then."

"Oh no, not you as well."

"What?"

"First Morgana with the teasing, mind you she's the worst, then Morgause, and now you."

"Ah don't worry Merlin, as least you get to act yourself today."

 

-<>-

The match in all turned out to be a success, and for the first time in what was years, no form of sorcery was indeed used, although their were suspicions, especially after last week's incidents. As for Mercia, they do really need to come up with new strategies. Within halftime, Albion was already up by three goals to one, with an early goal by Lance at six minutes in the game. Edwin managed to snag one in for Mercia at the 24th minute. Arthur scored through a penalty in 32nd minute and Will took the final goal for Albion just before the 44th minute.

In the end, the game came to 6-2. Arthur provided two more goals during the 60th and 80th minutes of the game, enabling him to score a hat trick and become man of the match, and funny enough Merlin managed to score a goal for Albion in the 71st minute of the game. Mercia's Helios scored the final for the opposition in the 55th minute of the game. So with the quiz, netball and football matches out of the way, Albion for the winter-term of 2012 took in a clean sweep victory over Mercia. At the end of the day the whole point of the final two meetings were for charity, and in the end over £1000 was raised for the children suffering from life-threatening illnesses, and to Merlin and many others, that's what mattered the most.


	15. Christmas With The Pendragon's

_ Monday 19 _ _ th _ _  December _

Today was going to be another one of those long days. Morgana had gone out with Morgause to do some Christmas Shopping for everyone who was coming along to the Pendragon's Christmas get-together (which was practically everyone from Arthur's Birthday party)

Merlin and Arthur had gone up to the attic to find out the old Christmas tree from Arthur's childhood, as well as old decorations to place on the tree. Unfortunately, they did find the 6ft tree and it's stand, which once propped up made it 6ft 5, so if they wanted the fairy on there, likely chance Percy would be one placing it on there. They also found the fairy to stick at the top of the tree, but the problem was they had no decorations for the tree, and didn't have the time to ransack every store in Camelot to buy directions from. So Arthur came up with an idea, he emailed every one of the attendees to ask to bring a couple of decorations for the tree.

Merlin found out the tinsel, and they just about managed to get the tree down three floors without breaking their necks to the front room on the ground floor, where for now it would be left until Percy arrived later that afternoon to prop it up for them, where the tree would remain bear until it was decorated on the Thursday afternoon, where the guests would arrive for the afternoon. If one, or I should say, a bunch of lads and lassies left the decorating until last minute then there would be no point in the whole celebration, so Thursday would do perfect. Other than the tree which needed decorating, their were fairy lights and streamers to be put up around the house, as well as the remaining tinsel to drape along the ceiling, but that could wait until the day.

As for the evening, the three would be cooped up around the television watching  _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ , whilst Morgana and Leon were out having some quality time on the night. Even though Morgana lived in Ireland, she still made time for Leon and Leon would wait, which others thought was quite sweet.

 

-<>-

_ Tuesday 20 _ _ th _ _  December _

Today and Wednesday was all about shopping. Merlin and Arthur went out to do their share of the Christmas shopping. Merlin stopped by this men's fashion store, where he found a collection of scarves being sold and thought that one particular one would look great on Arthur.

As for Arthur, he also stopped by a fashion store, and saw one item that would look great on Merlin. He also popped by the bookstore in search for more gifts. Merlin on the other hand thought that  _Argos_  would provide some great gifts.

Morgause and Morgana however were trying to conduct a Christmas shopping list, where they were waiting on emails to find out if anyone had special dietary needs, such as if anyone was vegetarian or had allergies to certain foods, such as nuts. In between that, the ladies went shopping for Christmas Crackers and were dancing around the house listening to Christmas songs that were blaring out on the television, those damn music channels!

 

-<>-

_ Thursday 22 _ _ nd _ _  December _

Today was about the decorations up. Before it had reached midday, many of the guests were there with their decorations for the tree. Arthur had brought down the stepladder from the attic to help Lance put up the tinsel and streamers from the ceiling. Morgause and Freya were cooking lunch for the group. Gwen, Mordred and Mithian were placing the fairy lights up around the dining room. Merlin and the rest were dealing with the tree in the front room, Morgana was in charge of the music was given pieces of mistletoe to hang up, which she had ideas of her own.

Within the early evening the tree was complete, and the food had been eaten. Some of the guests, as Arthur sent them an email to do so to make things more traditional, were to bring all of their gifts addressed to themselves and others of the party with them so that the hosts could place them under the tree.

In the end, the Christmas tree stood in front of the window, as the window was a bay window, and therefore the extra space could fit the tree in, as well as all the presents that were to go underneath it.

 

-<>-

 

_ Friday 23 _ _ rd _ _  December _

Today was the most hectic day of them all, as it would be for the majority of Britain. Morgause and Morgana had finally conducted a shopping list, which alongside the main part being the Christmas Dinner, consisting of turkey and vegetables, some people were indeed vegetarians, such as Merlin, and therefore included quorn alternatives to the list.

So the first part of the day was the shopping. Arthur parked the car outside Tesco's (luckily enough car parking here was free for the first two hours), which he checked his watch, which read 10:09am, which meant they would need to be out of the store by midday.

 

-<>-

Whilst Merlin went to grab the TV magazine for all the Christmas listings, and Arthur went to get his prescription from the chemist department, Morgause and Morgana went to the ladies department and picked up the items that they needed.

Next were the main groceries, which included potatoes, cabbage, parsnips, cauliflower and broccoli, carrots and the rest. Then there were the dairy products, which were needed, such as milk, butter and cheese, and so those went in. As Merlin couldn't stand going through the meat section where the butchers corner was, as he hated the sight of poor animals facing the chop, Merlin went the alternative route to go to the bakery section and pick up the loaves of bread, where the three others would meet him after they picked up the frozen turkey.

After they met Merlin at the bakery section, it was time to go for the rest of the frozen produce, including the quorn alternatives for the veggies. By the time the food had been collected and they were in the beverages section, none knew exactly how much booze, as usual, Gwaine was bringing to the party, so Arthur gave him a call.

_"Gwaine?"_

_"Hi Arthur. What's up?"_

_"We're currently doing the shopping in Tesco's and we're near the booze section. How much of it do you want to get?"_

_"It's alright, you're all doing enough as it is. I got the booze yesterday, all of which was mentioned in the e-mail sent out to everyone."_

_"So we don't need to get any?"_

_"No. Don't worry Arthur. I'll bring the booze around later so we can put it in the cellar until tomorrow."_

_"Oh alright then. We should be back for one."_

_"Alright, see you then."_

"So?" Morgana asked Arthur as he put his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Let's pay and get the hell out of here."

 

-<>-

Costly the produce was, where the total sum came to nearly £300. Thankfully, all earned enough to cover the costs. The woman working at the till asked how can one shop cost so much. Merlin responded that when you have a household of fifteen to feed for about a week then it works out pretty good, considering there were huge savings on the majority of the food bought.

Just before one the four arrived back in Ealdor, all carrying bags into the kitchen, helping to put the produce away. Arthur dealing with the meat and other heavy objects, Merlin sorting out the fridge, Morgana putting the remainder of the frozen foods away, and Morgause dealing with all the cupboard food.

Gwaine arrived about half one with the booze, and Arthur and Merlin helped Gwaine with placing the booze in the cellar. Meanwhile, Morgause and Morgana started writing out the Christmas cards and wrapping up their share of the Christmas presents. Not long after, Gwaine departed the Pendragons' house and the two lads joined the girls.

 

Once all the presents were under the tree, they had to prepare the remainder of the rooms. With fifteen guests, three rooms on each floor contained double beds and other three containing two singles in each room, and there were two floors of bedrooms, so there was more than enough room for everyone.

As Merlin and Arthur already had one room, and Morgana and Leon would be sleeping together, that took up two double beds on the first floor. Mithian was currently using a single bed, and was more than happy to share with someone.

So Morgana went upstairs to the first floor and prepared the remaining double bed, as well as two double beds on the second floor. Meanwhile, Morgause and Merlin started washing the dirty laundry. Arthur took to his laptop and started working out room arrangements, seeing on who would share with who.

t turns out that Mithian would take residence with Nimueh, and that Mordred and Elyan were happy to share a room as well, so therefore Morgause didn't need to share, which she was fine with. It was only when Alice popped up and started chatting with Arthur about the holidays, he invited her to the party as well, which she accepted, now making sixteen people in the house, and wouldn't mind sharing with Morgause.

So Merlin continued washing the laundry and Arthur shoving the laundry into the dryer, as Morgause joined Morgana and told her the news of the bed arrangements, as well of the extra guest, together making the beds up. Later on the evening, Alice came over and hung a few more decorations to the tree, and put her few presents underneath the tree, before going home to pack for the week at the Pendragon's, the rest all heading off to bed early in exhaustion.

 

_ Saturday 24 _ _ th _ _  December _

Christmas Eve. No one in the whole of the UK and Ireland were expecting snow this year, other than maybe Scotland, yet alone a white Christmas. As far as the year had gone, the only snow to be seen was some at the end of January/early February, where it's most expected.

Morgause was the first of four to wake up, as usually she would go for a morning jog to keep up with her fitness (she was devoted to her work), but instead, as she opened the curtains to her room, frowned in partial disappointment. She wouldn't be getting a morning jog for a good while, as a layer of snow had fallen and heavy snow was continuing to fall. So instead, she went for a shower and got dressed into everyday clothing, and went downstairs to kick off the day.

By 9am, Merlin had eventually woken up, and pulled open the curtains to his and Arthur's room, where he saw the surprise waiting for him.

"Oh my god it's snowing!"

"I can see that."

"Arthur, let's go sledging and make snow angels in the woods."

"Merlin what are you, four years old?"

"No, I'm 21 going on 22, but there's always a bit of youth left in me."

"I don't think the youth ever left you, let alone you gain any maturity."

"Oi you sod!" Merlin then poked Arthur in the ribs, which then led to cursing each other in a teasing way and tickling each other, which moved on kissing and other things.

Eventually the pair came downstairs to join the girls, who were in the front room watching the coverage of the weather, which explained that somehow the whole nation had received high amounts of snowfall, even the Isle of Wight!

 

The first guests to arrive were Alice, Lance and Gwen, which Arthur emailed everyone that Alice would be joining them for the week. Waiting for everyone to arrive with their luggage, the luggage was left in the front hall and the guests were in the front hall watching  _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

Percy was the last guest to arrive, before, after much agreement, everyone would take a trip to the woods and go and either sledge down the hills of Ealdor, make snow angels or pelt each other with snowballs.

 

hen the lot returned back in the evening, as Arthur argued that  _Merlin_  needed to come on so that they can watch the final episode, dinner was made for six and everyone had eaten by seven. Some of the girls wanted to watch some soap that came on that the men clearly weren't interested in, so for the hour the men went and played on Arthur's X-Box in the lads room, and packed the rest of their items away. Merlin went to the kitchen to served mulled wine to everyone, and with the twenty minutes remaining, the girls went upstairs and unpacked their items, all running down the stairs in time for the beginning of the final  _Merlin_ episode.

" _In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom lies on the shoulders of a young man. His name, Merlin"_

By the time the opening credits had started, the television blasting out the iconic theme that all of the guests had heard for five years, Mordred started weeping.

"What's up Mordred?" Morgana asks, leaning her head off Leon in Mordred's direction, who was on the other sofa.

"Two things. One, why the hell did all our parents name us after these characters and that's the last we're ever going to hear the introduction on the television."

"It's ok Mordred, you'll be fine. We can all hug each other at the end."

Everyone from then was glued to what was been shown on the TV, and when some of the characters had died, some were happy, some mortified, some just couldn't handle the feels.

As for Merlin and Arthur, both had been watching the show since it first came on the TV five years ago, and every week since they had known each other, they always watched the episode together and blogged about it on Tumblr, making sure not to spoil it for others. Both were sitting on the one sofa curled up against each other while watching the final montage of how everything would unravel and bring it all together.

At the end of the show literally everyone was crying, Morgana partially cursing herself for writing an endless supply of tissues on the shopping list, and everyone cursing the BBC writers for being mean. Will was complementing the actors' performances, but was crying that they destroyed his ship, Merlin giving him a hug and telling him that no matter what the ship will never sink.

After a lot of hot chocolate to calm everyone and try and get them out of depression, everyone came to notice that Arthur and Merlin were almost like the characters off the show. They looked like them, spoke like them, and had even dressed like them for Arthur's Birthday. They were two sides of the same coin, and that their destiny was to be together through thick and thin, and bring prosperity to Albion College, even if they had a shaky start when they first met, much like the characters did. This of course made people feel much better about themselves, and most of their ships would still sail. After that, everyone retired for the night.

 

_ Sunday 25 _ _ th _ _  December _

Christmas morning was a very white one. Much more snow had fallen over the early hours of Sunday and the cheer from the streets gave a much happy mood to the atmosphere, after the depression from a TV show the night before.

Morgana was the first to wake, as she was the one who had to be starting off the Christmas Dinner for later on in the afternoon. She showered and dressed, wearing her old Christmas outfit for the occasion, went downstairs, and set to work.

Morgause, Alice, Mithian and Nimueh soon followed, each granting each other ' Merry Christmas' in the process. Each agreed the night before that no one would open their presents until all sixteen were downstairs.

Many of them had checked their Tumblr accounts, blogging their thoughts on the final episode through Arthur or Merlin's laptops before coming downstairs. Gwen went to the cellar and brought up some more alcohol, and began to set the table, Lance helping her out as by now he was a master at this.

Once the table was set, everyone came into the front room where Elyan had brought santa hats or reindeer ears for everyone to wear, which some agreed it made them look like right fools, before someone would pass the presents out to each person. Most agreed since Arthur was the principal or 'King' of Albion, he should play the role of Santa, and therefore one by one, with Morgana acting as Camerawoman, opened their presents whilst Morgana, and sometimes Gwen when it was Morgana's gift to be opened, took pictures.

Arthur got to a gift, which was from Merlin, which after he more or less tore the paper off Merlin was moaning that they could spare the paper for the year after, turned out to be a scarf. The scarf was one you would wear more at winter, but in Britain you could just say for cold days, which would be on average about 300 of 365 days of the year. The scarf was red with hints of gold and it came with a toy crown.

"Merlin? Why?"

"The scarf represents you, you're part of Albion, and it'll look good on you. And the crown, well, you're the king, so why not?"

The other present Arthur received from Merlin, which was in the kitchen (for a reason), ended up being a coffee machine, after Arthur's old one bust in early October.

 

As for Merlin, his first gift consisted of a neckerchief and a toy wand. The neckerchief was dark blue in colour and the wand looked some replica from Harry Potter. Again, Merlin asked why to Arthur.

"Arthur. As much as I love the neckerchief, why the toy wand?"

"Well, with the neckerchief, I chose dark blue because it really brings out your stunning eyes, and the wand because you're my sorcerer."

"Aww." Many chanted together, almost choir style in reponse.

Merlin's other present was a book, which contained 101 different types of coffee, something which Merlin could use for Arthur later on during the year.

 

As the evening drew in, and the Christmas dinner eaten, provided with many crackers being opened, jokes being told, and alcohol being passed down the table, mostly to Gwaine of course, all were going back to the front room to watch the Christmas Special of  _Doctor Who._

"Hopefully no one will die this time." Mordred announced as he went to take his seat.

"Yeah, but Mordred, remembering who is writing Doctor Who." Freya returned his response.

"Which means if they do die, likely chance thanks to Moffat and co. someone will die off a tall structure or just from a great height and will fall to their death."Elyan added.

 

"I can't believe it! Why does he do that?" Mordred exclaimed after the episode was over.

"Because that is Moffat for you." Percy replied.

"First of all with Sherlock, heck that was emotional, poor John. Then he did it with the Pond's on their departure with the weeping angels, and now Clara."

"Remember Mordred, Moffat didn't write the last episode of  _Sherlock_ , Thompson did." Lance stated.

"Okay, good point, but still, he's the co-creator and therefore was still involved. Damn you Moffat!"

 

Ah, Mistletoe, what a wonderful way to celebrate Christmas! Morgana did have one wish, other than to kiss Leon under it. She'd waited nervously all day to get Arthur and Merlin under it at the same time so that they would snog the living daylights out of each other in public, but somehow things hadn't gone her way.

It was after the episode and that someone found  _Love Actually_  on the TV that she got her wish. Merlin had already been kissed under it by three others and Arthur twice, but not by each other, where it was hanging innocently under the arch between the front room and the dining room. It was when Mithian had asked Merlin to help with the dessert and Arthur would come and give it out to others that things for Morgana finally worked.

Arthur was already stood unexpectedly under the green stuff when Merlin came back and asked if any more desserts needed to be given out; when she replied that was the last one. Both were going to head back into the front room when Morgana squealed with joy.

"Finally!"

"What?" Both responded, looking at Morgana with doubt.

"Guys! Look above you." Gwen covered for Morgana, who was too exited to speak.

" _Oh."_  Both responded, now understanding.

"Oh for god sake kiss him Merlin!" Gwaine chanted, wanting to grab Percy just to get under the mistletoe himself, who by now had practically kissed everyone in the house.

Merlin placed both hands to Arthur's cheek and kissed him hard, Arthur soon returning with the same force. Both somehow had moved their way to some smallish cupboard, again with a lock on, where Morgana made her move, she quickly opened the door, which both backed into, again with no light and let them ponder inside, not caring on what was going on. She then locked the door from the outside and let them carry on with their business, not wanting to know, even though she could already hear fumbling about,

 

Inside things were heating up. Clothing was already being thrown away to the side in order to both to access what was underneath.

"Can I have my Christmas Present Merlin?" Arthur moaned breathlessly against Merlin's neck.

"You've had three… already. Be grateful… for what you get." Merlin half replied, kissing Arthur's jaw and neck.

"I mean  ** _my_** Christmas present."

"Oh, of course… you're my king after all, … unwrap me."

"With gratification… and satisfaction… my sorcerer."


	16. A New Year, A New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Christmas wraps into the New Year.

_ Saturday 31 _ _ st _ _  December _

The Pendragon's initially don't go nuts on the celebrations with the New Year, but this year, there was much to celebrate, and lots that had happened throughout of the course of the year. Therefore, they would celebrate with a bang.

Morgana had gone to the shop during the week and bought some fireworks, which Lance would set off when the clock had struck down to midnight.

Of course during the week, the majority of time had been spent either or kissing partners in almost any situation, playing a bunch of board games or other games that Merlin had invented up, as well as watching loads of movies and singing karaoke, which involved a little concert provided by Merlin and Arthur.

But tonight was the final night that the guests were over before heading back the morning or afternoon after. Morgana and Morgause were staying for a few more days before Merlin or Arthur would be driving them back up to Holyhead and then cross over to Ireland on the ferry. So it was another special night, alongside it being the final night of the year as well as the upcoming of Merlin's Birthday, where he would be turning 22.

 

Most of the day had been spent again watching movies of all sorts, mostly still Christmas though.

Arthur also had some lanterns, which were red and gold, which each member of the house would light them up and let them fly off into the air, as another way of celebrating.

As for the next-door neighbours, well they always had another way of celebrating. Okay, so they also did the whole fireworks and back garden New Year party anyway, but they always had a ritual. Every year as soon as the clock struck twelve, every member would go outside to the front of the house, and do the conga up and back down the whole road until they reached their house again, as well as shouting Happy New Year to everyone.

 

So there was about an hour to go of the year, and other than people were still not in pyjamas or form of nightwear, people were all curled up, under the mistletoe, or in the cupboard as a short getaway of privacy. Many had been on the wine and were partially drunk.

Around 11:40, Gwen changed it over from the movie that was currently on the telly to the new year broadcast on the  _BBC_ , where they broadcasted the countdown to the New Year and showed all the fireworks going off down in London near the London Eye.

Lance had retreated to the enormous back garden of the house, where he was placing the fireworks ready to set the first off. Mordred came to the door to wait until the others had started to shout the countdown, as they wanted to do it in time, and started the countdown of 10, 9 and so on, the rest ran from their seats to the back door and continued to count until midnight. When they got to 0, Lance let the first lot of fireworks off in perfect timing, showing a illumining burst of purple, blue and silver into the night, crisp night sky.

 

The rest joined Lance and grabbed hold of a lantern, each lighting his or her own and letting it afloat into the night sky, as they heard next door doing the famous conga rituals and shouting Happy New Year to everyone. Arthur and Merlin meanwhile still had hold of theirs in one hand, the other of their arms wrapped around the others waist. They counted 3,2,1 and then together let them go, using their other hands settle with the other, which followed with a kiss, and they stood in each other's arms.

"Happy New Year and Birthday Merlin!"

"Thank you Arthur. Happy New Year to you."

"Hmm, it's odd how they say it, isn't it, about you and me."

"What that we're either two sides of the same coin or you're the king and I'm the sorcerer."

"Well yes, but I was thinking of that I'm the book and you're the beverage."

"What?"

"Well think about it, when we first met. I was the teacher, aka the book, and you were the barista, thus the beverage. That's what brought us together. It was like destiny that brought us together, as they so say."

"Only you would think of that."

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you Arthur. Can I have my early Birthday Present now then?"

"Of course."

Arthur went full swing and kissed Merlin again, well snogged him. Morgana thought of how 'oh so perfect' it looked, got the camera, and took a picture of them together under the stars. Morgana then continued with other business, finally leaving them alone, as they continued to stand close together, wrapping their arms around the other man's back hugging, as they watched the spectacular display before them enter the world above as a New Year and New Age was about to begin.

 


End file.
